


To Love, Honor and Cherish

by JudyOct98



Series: Forever Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 19:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: The crew arrives home. Chakotay walks out of Kathryn's life when she turns down his proposal, now she has to figure out her own life and to deal with a life possibly without him.





	To Love, Honor and Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning of the story kinda fits this particular storyline and it moved me enough while I was watching "Latent Image” one night.

Rating: PG-13 mostly, some R for adult situations 

To Love, Honor and Cherish  
By J.A. Greene

In that book which is my memory   
On the first page of the chapter that is   
The day when I first met you.   
Appear the words -  
Here begins a new Life.   
"A New Life" and "Latent Image."

"Get out!" Kathryn ordered him firmly. 

"Excuse me?" Chakotay replied shocked. 

She turned to him with her arms folded across her chest while standing near her sofa, the interior of Spacedock loomed before them as the ship sat in its docking port. The crew had been home a month, since discovering a wormhole in the Delta Quadrant. The debriefings were over, the ceremonies held and interviews given. Starfleet had given extended six months leave to all, including those former Maquis crewmembers who decided to stay within Starfleet.

They were the only two left on board the ship other than several tech crews working on upgrading the ship, which would eventually be taken back to Utopia Planitia for a major refit. 

"What part of 'get out'," she told him, "didn't you understand Commander?" She groaned and took a small step towards him. "It is still commander isn't it? You are still wearing the uniform." 

"Kathryn!" he snapped, "what in god's name is wrong with you?" She held her hand up to him shaking him away. "For the -all I asked you to do is marry me and come on my next assignment with me." 

Kathryn didn't respond, she was angry with him for asking her this way. Since arriving home, she was overwhelmed with all the debriefings and interviews. She was thrilled Starfleet had pardoned and repatriated Chakotay, which he decided to stay in Starfleet when the decision came down. She felt for him, wanted to feel more and as much as he did for her, but she also wanted to go home to visit her mother and sister again. 

She didn't know who she was anymore and wanted to find out. She was willing to sacrifice a life without Chakotay in order to do that. Starfleet was also offering a promotion to the admiralty for bring the crew of Voyager safely home, aside from the casualties occurred over the years. She knew Chakotay was aware of this offer, many from the crew expected her to take the promotion since it was deserved. She wasn't so sure.

"You're hiding again," he said, she glanced over at him. "You're hiding behind protocol again. What about our last night in the Delta Quadrant -?"

"-That was just sex Chakotay!" she said harshly. "I can't believe you're taking that one night of celebration and champagne." 

"-So now your blaming that on the synthehol?" he said angrily. "Kathryn whether you want to believe it or not, we made love that night. It was far from just being sex!"

He took in a deep breath trying to stay calm, "I love you. I've always loved you. But I've stayed at the barrier you placed between us. Now that we're home and I want you to marry me -" 

"Stop it Chakotay," she demanded, her throat tight with emotion. 

He stepped up to her, "no I won't." She took another step away from him, closer towards the replicator. "Do you know why I love you?" She didn't answer, but held her chin up and face blank. "I love your compassion, your fearlessness when dealing with hostile aliens, your laughter. And how when you first smile, that left side of your mouth, which lifts before the rest. You're unpredictable, beautiful and the best damn thing that's happened to me ever." She folded her arms across her chest again, "I'm leaving for Deep Space Nine in two days. I've been asked to join an excavation team to uncover some ruins in the Gamma Quadrant. If I leave I won't be back in this part of space for a long time. I won't go if you ask me to stay." 

She glanced at him, surprised somewhat at his news regarding the Gamma Quadrant. "Ask you to stay?" she repeated softly. 

He nodded, "I have no family here -" 

"- The Voyager crew," she said, "has been your family for the past seven years." 

"It's not the same thing," he replied, "as having a wife and kids. I want that and from you if you'd allow it." He paused, lowering his voice, "stop hiding from me Kathryn. I know and felt from that night we made love that you love me, it wasn't just sex. Come with me if you want or I'll stay."

"You know I've been asked," she said, "to join the admiralty?" He nodded, "I still haven't decided." 

"Come with me," he asked her firmly again. "When I leave I'm not coming back."

"I still need to help," she said, "Seven meet some relatives and adjust to life here on Earth -" 

He sighed with a shrug, "fine, if that's the way you want it." He walked over to her and pulled her up against him, she gasped staring up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

He stared down at her, her blue eyes stared up at him uncertain. "This," and he kissed her deeply and gently. She moaned softly not responding, shocked at this advance from him. He kept kissing her, holding her face in his hands, not caring due to the fact he was messing up her hair. He opened her mouth to his, she groaned again, her hands flailing out grabbing his shoulders. 

Kathryn couldn't breath, his mouth was soft and gentle against hers. She felt as if life had breathed back into her again, he had shown her who she was, but she didn't know how to react to this. Then she surrendered and began to respond. 

Chakotay pulled away from her, noticing her mussed hair and slightly smeared lipstick. She looked stunned still and he purposely pulled away when she began to kiss him back. "Well, what's your answer?" 

She was getting angry again, she wanted to wipe the slight drool on the corner of her mouth from the kiss, but didn't. "How dare you expect me to answer after being treated like that!" 

He shook his head, straightening his shoulders staring at her. "I guess I have my answer," her mouth fell slightly open. "I'll be on Deep Space Nine for the next three months while working on a dig on Bajor. And I'm going home, whatever's left of it. Goodbye Kathryn, it was a pleasure working with you," he turned on his heel and walked out of her ready room. 

Kathryn stared after Chakotay watching the doors slide closed behind him. She was tempted to go after him, but didn't. She swallowed with difficulty to force the lump out of her throat that had formed. 

She didn't know he was standing in the middle of the now empty and quiet bridge hoping she'd come after him. But her ready room doors remained closed. With a small sigh, he picked up his large duffel bag and a shoulder carryall walking up to the turbo-lift for the final time. The anger he felt set now in his face and attitude. 

Two days later Kathryn materialized on the walkway outside her parent's home in Bloomington, Indiana. Her two large suitcases surrounded her, a garment bag with her new uniforms inside hung over her right arm. The rest of her belongings from her ready room and quarters were sent to the house the day before. 

She gazed around at the large white and blue shuttered house with a large wraparound porch that had a white hanging porch swing and wide steps with potted azaleas on every other step. The house was surrounded by a simple picket fence and had a red brick walkway that led up to the front porch. She opened the gate, picked up the suitcases and stepped in. The silence of the property surrounded her, the ongoing green grass and the deep blue sky merged with the trees and mountains in the background. 

Her mother had planted begonias along each side of the walkway, mixed in with some lilies and dahlias. She sighed with a slight smile realizing how much she had missed the house and its comfortable surroundings. The weight of the garment bag was starting to become noticeable. She sighed and walked the rest of the way to the porch and began to walk up the steps. 

Suddenly the front door flew open and her sister appeared who looked like her, but much younger and with her long, strawberry-blonde hair tied behind her and was dressed in a white shirt and blue trousers yelled, "mom! She's here! Katie's home!" She bounded across the small expanse of the porch and wrapped her arms around Kathryn with a huge bear hug. 

Kathryn gasped with a choked sob as the wind was knocked slightly out of her. She dropped everything wrapping her arms around her tightly, the tears slid down her face. "I've missed you," she said tearfully. 

"All of us have," Phoebe said happily. 

"Let her breathe Phoebe," Gretchen said appearing in the doorway. 

Phoebe pulled away as both wiped their eyes, "oh, sorry." She sighed, "seven years is a long time!" 

Kathryn nodded, "yes...it is." She glanced over at her mother. Gretchen Janeway whose long, white hair was wound up into a soft bun behind her head stood dressed in a pale lavender dress with white cuffs on the short sleeves and had an apron tied around her waist. She felt the tears rush to her eyes again, she whispered, "oh, mom -" 

Gretchen stepped out and over to Kathryn, "my wonderful Kathryn's come home." They embraced tightly and Kathryn rested her head against her shoulder beginning to cry softly, she held her tighter. Gretchen held her, stroking her hair and back gently crooning to her. 

"I've missed you all so much," she whimpered.

After several moments Gretchen gazed at her, "now Kathryn I highly doubt you cried like this during your time in the Delta Quadrant." 

"I couldn't!" Kathryn said with a smirk wiping her face. Gretchen handed her a handkerchief, she took it drying her eyes. "There were times I wanted to, believe me, but everyone depended on me." 

"Well, I suppose this is warranted," Gretchen said gently. "Are you hungry?" 

"Yes," Kathryn said and laughed softly. "Long as you're not serving leola root casserole -"

"-What's that?" Phoebe asked curiously. 

Kathryn shrugged, "something I don't care to ever have to eat again." 

"Phoebe help her with her bags," Gretchen said and Phoebe picked up the suitcases, Kathryn picked up the garment bag. "We're having potato and cheese pancakes with vegetables." 

"It sounds wonderful!" Kathryn said and Gretchen opened the screen door. She stepped up inside glancing around the home she was raised in. She sighed, "oh, the house looks wonderful!" 

"Well, we also replaced your bed," Gretchen told her. "It's much bigger and more comfortable than that Starfleet one you've been sleeping on these past seven years." 

"Really?" she said interested glancing up the staircase that led to the bedrooms on the second floor. "Well, let me bring everything upstairs -" 

"-Take your time," Gretchen said, "it's time you take care of yourself. Phoebe help her upstairs and then come back down. I need your help." 

"Yes, mom," she replied and both climbed the stairs to Kathryn's bedroom located at the end of the hallway. "So, what is leola root?" 

Kathryn sighed as they entered the bedroom, "let's just say, a very bitter root we had to learn to enjoy, even when it was flavored with Talaxian spices." She groaned looking at the large sleigh bed with fluffy pillows, a thick mattress and covered in a worn patchwork quilt. "Mom wasn't kidding, I wouldn't mind sleeping now." 

Phoebe lifted one suitcase onto a side of the bed and began to open it. "Well, after dinner we want to talk to you." 

Kathryn walked over to her closet and opened it hanging up the garment bag. "What about?" she asked turning to her. 

"Katie!" Phoebe exclaimed, "everyone and everything!" Kathryn walked over to the other suitcase picking it up and laid it down on the opposite side of the bed. "I know you can't tell us everything -" 

"- Phoebe," Kathryn said softly, "there's so much to tell and what I'm willing to talk about. It was a long journey, you'll hear it all in good time." 

Phoebe nodded, "okay," she had the top of the suitcase open and was looking at neatly packed odds and ends of fragile pieces placed against clothing. A framed photo caught her eye, she reached over picking it up, "is this your crew?" 

Kathryn glanced over, Phoebe held up a framed photo taken of the senior staff during Tom and B'Elanna's wedding. She nodded, "yes." 

"Who are they?" she asked curiously, "and who just got married?" 

Kathryn smiled softly and walked around to her standing beside her, "well, the ones I just married are Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, my conn officer and chief engineer. She had her baby a few weeks before we found the wormhole." She glanced next to B'Elanna placing her fingertip on the image, "that's Chakotay -" and felt her throat tighten at the mention of his name. 

"Your first officer," Phoebe nodded glancing at her. "He's more handsome than Fleet news photos showed." She saw something in her sister's eyes that were deeper than she was willing to admit. She sighed and glanced back at the picture, "who's that?" she asked to the one standing next to Tom. 

"That's Harry Kim," Kathryn said, "Tom's best friend." She pointed to the person standing beside Harry, "that's Seven, the woman we liberated from the Borg." She then pointed to someone else located beside her image, next to Chakotay's. "That's the Doctor, our EMH and Tuvok," she smiled. "And there's Neelix, Tuvok's constant thorn, but a thorn with a good heart." 

"They all look wonderful," she said. 

Kathryn sighed with a nod, "they're the best staff any captain could ask for. If it weren't for them and their incredible ideas, we might not have made it back." She gently ran her fingertips along all their faces, lingering over Chakotay's, "getting assimilated by the Borg was worth keeping them safe." 

"They protected you," Phoebe said, "by being there for you and beaming you back before really loosing you Katie. It's obvious you all care deeply for each other here." 

"Phoebe!" Gretchen called from the bottom of the stairs. 

Phoebe groaned, "oh, I forgot." She looked at her, "listen, go ahead and unpack. Dinner will be ready shortly," Kathryn nodded. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders squeezing her gently, "everything will be okay," she pulled away heading out.

Kathryn stood staring at the picture, she smiled lifting her head, "Phoebe?" She stopped looking over, "it feels good to be home."

Phoebe smiled gently, "welcome home Katie," and walked out.

Kathryn began to unpack her clothes and put away the suitcases. She placed the photo on the nightstand so she'd be able to see it everyday. Once done, she headed downstairs to find a pot of fresh coffee brewing, she inhaled the fresh aroma with pleasure. "I haven't had real fresh coffee in so long!" 

Gretchen smiled picking up a large coffee mug, she picked up the glass pot and began to pour her some. "Have all you'd like, my dear. Dinner's almost ready," she handed Kathryn the mug and they sat down at the small kitchen table. 

"Where's Phoebe?" Kathryn asked curiously. 

"She's visiting some neighbors," Gretchen replied. "She'll be back shortly," Kathryn nodded sitting back in the chair with a sigh. They sat quietly for a few minutes, "I'm sorry about Mark," she said gently.

Kathryn stared at her surprised, "Mark? Oh, mom that was a long time ago! I admit when I first found out I was hurt, but I sort of expected it. I didn't expect him to wait 70 years for me." 

"Of coarse not," Gretchen said with a nod. She stared at her, "has someone else filled that space within your heart?" 

Kathryn stared at her, and then she shrugged, "not really." Gretchen smiled softly, "mom, I'm serious." 

"If you say so," Gretchen said, she stood up walking over to the oven. 

Kathryn sat staring at her mother, instead of pursuing the subject, she stood up walking over to the back door which led out to a covered deck. The large tree she loved so much stood still with a swing tied to its highest branch. She leaned against the doorway staring out, her heart still heavy with her and Chakotay's final time together. She wished it hadn't ended that way, but it did and now it looked as if he was lost to her forever. 

"Penny for your thoughts," Gretchen asked her curiously. 

Kathryn sighed putting a hand on her hip arching her back slightly. "Just remembering, I dreamed for so long of finally coming home and now that it's finally happened...I feel lost without my crew." 

"You do plan on keeping in touch?"

She nodded, "of course. After living, working and taking care of each other for so many years, it's kind of difficult to just dock and say, 'it was great working with you, goodbye'." Her tone grew soft, "it was very difficult saying goodbye to all of them." 

"I could imagine," she said gently. "Do they know where to find you if they need to talk?" 

Kathryn nodded, "yes. Seven's staying at the Starfleet Visitor's Building on the base. Since we couldn't erect a new alcove for her, B'Elanna was able to help her create a portable regeneration unit to use. Both she and Icheb are together and exploring San Francisco while I visit." 

"They'll be okay -?" 

She nodded with a shrug, " -oh yes. If anything, Icheb will fill Seven in on all the stuff they'll observe. He plans to attend Starfleet Academy soon." 

"Well, you must be tired," Gretchen said. "After dinner we won't bother you if you decide to go to bed." 

Kathryn sighed, "mom, its okay, I don't mind spending time with you and Phoebe since it's been so long. But, I'd like to take a walk, how soon until dinner?"

"About a half hour," she replied. 

"I'll just be out back," Kathryn said with a nod, she opened the screen door stepping out onto the deck and walked down the steps towards the tree. She walked through the cut grass, her dress blowing gently in the warm summer wind. She thought of what Chakotay said about their last night together. 

Sitting on the swing she remembered what happened. The discovery of the wormhole and the confirmation of it leading back to the Alpha Quadrant, near Kessik Four, B'Elanna's home colony where she was raised. At that moment Kathryn ordered Neelix to break out the champagne and glasses, a party would be held in the holodeck. 

Within a couple of hours, the entire crew was in the holodeck celebrating. With Tom's help, he and Neelix created a program depicting New York's Times Square with holographic fireworks. 

The crew danced to jazz from Tom's and her own music selections. She danced with Chakotay, both happy as they held each other throughout. She danced with others as well, when asked. During her last dance with Chakotay something changed, a feeling within her she hadn't felt in so long. 

They left the holodeck carrying their glasses of champagne, she was feeling slightly lightheaded after a few glasses. They entered his quarters to sit and talk. And talk they did, he massaged her tired bare feet as she talked about what their homecoming would be like. She didn't mind him massaging her tired feet and then sliding his hands up her calves to her thighs, where she was practically sitting in his lap. They first kissed lightly, for their friendship. The next one was more demanding and passionate between them, as they clutched each other. Before she could stop herself, she lay beneath him as he kissed her deeply and with such need that she responded to him. 

Then he was carrying her to his bedroom, their uniforms being shed quickly. Their desire and passion for each other was overwhelming to say the least, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. When he joined them for the first time, she screamed his name in the sudden orgasm that shook her. Her body not used to lovemaking in years accepted his powerful strokes. She gave herself to him with such abandon, the pleasure of their lovemaking was exquisitely painful. 

When both their releases came, it was even more powerful, he cried out her name embracing her, declaring his love for her. They held each other and she closed her eyes letting her heart slow down. 

They spoke afterwards, but it wasn't of what happened between them, just of how they felt at that moment. He continued to caress her, explore her in such a tender and loving way, she begged him to make love to her again. He did, this time slowly and gently, till she was crying in his arms. 

After they fell asleep in each other's arms, it was the first time she slept soundly in several years. But she woke up the next morning early, realizing what happened and got scared. They were returning to the Alpha Quadrant via the wormhole within a few hours, she didn't know where they stood anymore. 

Without waking him, she slipped out of his bed, dressed and managed to return to her quarters without being seen. She didn't return to bed, her heart and mind heavy with their actions, blaming herself for having so much champagne, which she hardly ever did. Instead she cried softly curled up on her bed not knowing how to face him during the duty shift.

When she did arrive on the bridge, the excitement could be felt in the air. They were waiting for her to order the ship through the wormhole. Both their eyes met, she could see he was hurt that he had found her gone when he woke up that morning. But that didn't stop him from smiling at her as if nothing happened and she had Tom point the ship to the opening. 

Soon as the ship emerged from the opposite end, she had Harry confirm where they were. 

He did, happily confirming the stars corresponded with the stars of the Alpha Quadrant. With tears in her eyes, she told the crew they were home, everyone embraced and cheered. Chakotay reached out to her taking her hand, she gripped his, but there were unspoken feelings from the night before. 

They weren't in the Alpha Quadrant for less than a half-hour when a Starfleet scout ship asking them to identify themselves was hailing them. Kathryn happily told them, the scout ship, the U.S.S. Tripplehorn, a Defiant-class vessel told them to hold position and await further instructions.

Within an hour they were being escorted by the Tripplehorn towards Earth at warp three. They were then escorted halfway by the Enterprise-E, when Captain Picard hailed them personally welcoming them home. By the time Voyager reached Earth, the subspace frequencies were buzzing with the news of the lost starship's return. 

The entire system was filled with starships of all classes lined up to cheer them home. Reg Barclay hailed them from Earth at the Pathfinder Project, where he told them he'd be waiting for them at Spacedock. 

Their families were called, one member of each was invited to come to Spacedock and wait in a special banquet room while the ship docked. Immediately, Starfleet's highest ranking officers, the Federation president, security and the Fleet press converged on Voyager. Kathryn was presented with medals, commendations and words of congratulations as they entered the ship through a side airlock. She had the entire senior staff present, all dressed in their dress uniforms. 

The entire crew was sequestered for an entire month on board, while security spoke with all the former Maquis. Kathryn was in all the meetings, defending them. Various family members were allowed on board after being checked. Kathryn was in her ready room for hours with the chief of security from headquarters, their current logs and database being downloaded and copied. 

Once Starfleet read through her and Chakotay's logs, the debriefings began. For hours in the briefing room, the entire senior staff was questioned repeatedly on their dealings with the Kazon, Vidiians, Malon, the Borg and Species 8472, as well as other first contacts, battles and tactics taken. Once satisfied the lower ranking officers of the staff, including Harry, Tom and B'Elanna were questioned thoroughly, they were excused to rest in their quarters. Tuvok, Chakotay and Kathryn stayed for more.

Neelix was happily serving the Starfleet officials and crew, this time food was sent in from Earth, to the crews delight, he began making their favorite dishes long missed and with no leola root.

Between debriefings, Kathryn gave the Starfleet personal a tour of the ship, showing how astrometrics worked with Seven and Icheb giving demonstrations the upgrades to the warp core, the messhall and the Delta Flyer. 

During this, she and Chakotay didn't have time to talk about what happened the night before they entered the wormhole. He was soon taken aside for his own debriefing and questioned about his time served as Voyager's first officer. Kathryn was questioned about his loyalties, service record and various incidents, especially regarding the Kazon. She fearlessly defended him, claiming where his loyalties lay and he was trusted devoutly by her. 

With that, he was pardoned and repatriated and able to keep his rank. 

The month wore on, various crewmembers were allowed to return home to their families. Kathryn bid farewell to each of them personally, soon only the senior staff remained. Starfleet had secured quarters for Seven, Icheb and Neelix on the base. 

When the debriefings ended, the senior staff stood on the bridge feeling the emptiness of the ship now. B'Elanna held the baby with Tom beside her as Kathryn thanked them for all they had done. She officially dismissed them for a final time and told them to keep in touch. One by one embraced her, she fought the tears as they thanked her for all she had done. 

Slowly they each left to gather their belongings. Kathryn walked into her ready room and stayed until Chakotay showed up and proposed marriage to her that afternoon... 

... Kathryn was brought back to reality to her mother calling her in for dinner. She stood with a sigh and walked back into the house. 

After dinner Kathryn went upstairs and changed into her nightgown. She opened her window letting the warm night air blow in. She slid between the bedcovers, her weight sinking into the soft mattress and she slept deeply. 

The next morning she woke feeling rested and to the smell of fresh coffee brewing. She sat up with a yawn and stretched hearing the birds outside her window. She smiled, happy to hear that noise again. Her stomach growled with hunger and she tossed the bedcovers aside, swung her legs over the side putting on her slippers and robe, and then headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen smelling bacon and eggs cooking. 

"That smells wonderful," she sighed walking over to the coffeepot and poured herself a hot mugful. 

Gretchen smiled, "why, goodmorning to you Kathryn." 

Kathryn laughed softly, "goodmorning mom," she walked over to her giving her a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry, but until I get my coffee -" 

Gretchen nodded, "-I know you're unapproachable. You haven't changed." Kathryn sank down into a chair at the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderful," she replied, "the bed was comfortable." She glanced around, "where's Phoebe?" 

"Getting ready for work," Gretchen replied. She walked over placing a plate of food in front of her. Then walked over to the doorway that led out to the foyer and yelled, "Phoebe! Breakfast will get cold!" 

"Coming!" she called from upstairs. Kathryn was sipping her coffee when she entered the room and poured a cup herself. "Goodmorning mom and Katie."

"Goodmorning," both said. 

Phoebe took her plate of eggs and bacon, sat down across from Kathryn and began to eat. Her hair was wound up behind her head and she wore a blue suit. After a moment she said, "so Katie, tell me about Chakotay -" Kathryn lifted her eyes over her coffee gazing at her. "He's very attractive."

"Phoebe!" Gretchen said scoldingly. "Katie will -" 

Kathryn smiled softly, "its okay mom," she sighed, knowing it was her sister's curiosity that had her. "What would you like to know?"

"How was it serving," she asked her, "next to such an incredibly handsome and sexy man?" 

Gretchen had sat down with her plate on another side, she gazed over at Kathryn noticing how sad she looked when talking of Chakotay. "Really now Phoebe, he was her first officer."

Kathryn sighed, "in brief, he was an exceptional officer, a loyal friend and I trusted him with everything." 

Phoebe grinned, "oh come on Katie! There had to be more than that, how could you not resist him?" 

"He was a gentleman to the end," Kathryn said. "He wouldn't...cross that barrier with me."

"Phoebe," Gretchen said simply, "Kathryn knows she wouldn't compromise her friendship and command structure for intimacy with him."

Phoebe sighed, "I suppose, too bad though," Kathryn laughed softly. "Well, I gotta go, see you both tonight." She stood up, took her briefcase and headed out. "Bye!"

"Goodbye," Kathryn said, when they were alone she added with surprise, "she hasn't changed at all! Such insatiable curiosity." 

"Oh, she got lots more to ask," Gretchen said smiling. 

"I bet," Kathryn said also with a smile. She finished her breakfast and coffee, "well, I'd better get dressed. I'd like to take a walk around since it's been so long. Do you need help?" 

Gretchen shook her head, "oh, don't worry my dear. I'll take care of it, you go ahead." 

Kathryn stood up, walked over placing a kiss on the side of her face, "thanks mom," and turned heading out and upstairs to her bedroom to change.

=/\=

After dressing into some loose fitting trousers, top and white shoes, Kathryn walked down the road to the small park watching the children at play. She smiled remembering Naomi Wildman, hoping she was adjusting to her new life on Earth. She sat in the park for several hours, soaking in the warm sun and getting used to be home once again. 

Several hours later she walked back home and sat on the porch swing, still thinking of her crew. That's where Gretchen found her, wondering if she wanted lunch or not. "When did you get back?" she asked curiously sitting beside her. 

Kathryn glanced over at her with a shrug, "I don't know, an hour or so ago."

"Hungry?" 

Kathryn smiled with a sigh tilting back her head, "oh my! I've gone so many times without having lunch, it's so strange." She paused for a moment, "actually I'm not, breakfast was enough." 

Gretchen nodded, "okay." She paused staring at her oldest daughter. She could see the fatigue and stress still in her face. Her daughter had aged since being lost in the Delta Quadrant, but she still held a beautiful aura about her. "So how are you feeling?" she asked curiously.

"I'm tired," Kathryn replied with a groan, "very tired. It was a long journey." 

She nodded, "is that all?" 

Kathryn glanced at her mother, "what do you mean?" 

Gretchen shrugged, "well, Katie, I know you too well, even though I haven't see you in seven years." Kathryn stared at her, "you look so sad. Do you miss your friends? Seven years is a long time."

Kathryn shrugged, "that's part of it I guess." 

Gretchen looked deeper into her daughter's eyes studying her, gently she asked, "is it Chakotay's absence that's making you so sad?" Kathryn sighed with a shrug.

"What happened?" 

Kathryn bit her lip fighting the tears, she sighed, and her voice wavered slightly. "Oh, we didn't part happily our final day together." 

"Why not?" 

"We had an argument," she replied, she ran a hand through her hair. She thought for a moment, and then sighed, "he asked me to marry him. I was...shocked to say the least! So we fought and he...left the ship." 

"I see," Gretchen said. "How long has he been in love with you?" 

Kathryn closed her eyes remembering, "five years." She sighed, "about five years ago we both contracted this fatal disease on a planet we were surveying. Some bug bit us...to make it brief, we had to stay there in order to survive. We became friends for the first time, by creating a new home. He...fell in love with me and told me with a beautiful story. I felt the same, just a little. But, just as we were settling into our lives there, Voyager returned with a cure and we left. 

"Since then I kept him at arm's length," she continued. "We stayed close, but that was it. Over the years we had some big disagreements over different situations. For a time it seemed we grew apart, but before my trip over to the Borg cube, we connected again. And we were fine." She sighed, "the night before we left the Delta Quadrant we threw a huge party on the holodeck! I had too much champagne --something I never do! So we took a walk and ended up in his quarter's talking. He gives great massages and was working on my feet, well... one thing led to another and...we ended up in bed. I woke up early the next morning feeling so horrible! I was scared, all those years since New Earth and after a party I end up...drinking to much champagne and we do something we promised ourselves we'd never do." She sighed, "but that night? I didn't know what do so I got dressed and left without saying anything to him." 

"Did he talk to you about it?" 

She shook her head, "we never talked about it. The moment we arrived in Federation space it became a circus. We never had time alone together, and when we finally did, that's when he asked me to marry him! I pushed him away again, but I'm afraid I did it for good. I hurt him so deeply." She whispered, "I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?" 

Kathryn groaned, "oh I don't know! That night we spent was so special, so perfect. But I got scared, I guess I didn't know what was going to happen to him when we got home. I didn't want to commit my heart and have him taken away to prison. I don't think I would have been able to handle it." 

"But he wasn't," she said. "Why didn't you say yes when he asked?" She paused for a moment, then, "do you want this promotion? He's still a commander if I'm correct?" 

Kathryn nodded, "yes and that's what makes it so difficult. If I accepted the promotion, we still couldn't get married, it'd make matter's worse! My damned sense of protocol won't leave me alone."

"So," Gretchen asked, "what would you both need to do in order to get married?"

She shrugged, "a couple of things. I or we could resign our commission -which is something we're both unwilling to do. Or, I don't accept the promotion and wait for him to get promoted to the captaincy."

"What are his chances for that?" 

"Pretty good I think," Kathryn replied with a sigh. "He's going on this excavation detail to the Gamma Quadrant, if it's successful, then it's most likely a sure thing."

She shook her head, "I just find it hard to believe that after traveling almost 70,000 light years he'd still want to visit another quadrant." 

"Well," she said gently, "he has nothing to keep him here. Unless you change your mind." 

"He's already gone," Kathryn said. "He's on Deep Space Nine preparing for the dig by working on some ruins on Bajor apparently." 

Gretchen nodded, "do you want to know what I think?' Kathryn nodded, "I think you are in love with him as well, or this whole situation wouldn't be bothering you so much." She went to speak, but she continued, "until you accept that, it's going to make you miserable. I know you Katie, you'll continue to hide your feelings for him, and most likely by accepting that promotion, but will always wonder what would have happened if you did otherwise."

Kathryn stared at her, "the road not taken," she said softly, her mother smiled. She sighed tilting back her head, "maybe your right but I have up to six months leave to decide. Perhaps after I help Seven reacclimate with lost relatives, it'll all come back and I'll know for sure. I just hope it won't be too late."

"If he loves you," she said, "he'll wait-" 

"-But he's so angry -" 

Gretchen shrugged, "he'll cool down in time, let him go to the Gamma Quadrant, and you just take your time and relax. When it's time, you'll know what to do."

"I always have in the past," Kathryn said with a sigh. 

Gretchen stood up with a nod, "I know. Well, I'm going to start getting dinner ready." Kathryn nodded and she walked back into the house. 

Kathryn sat quietly for a few moments, and then leaned forward putting her face in her hands with a moan. She knew her mother was right about Chakotay, letting him cool down would be the best thing to do. And, was she really in love with him as well? 

She didn't know, after all those years of keeping him distant buried it. She thought back to the last mission with the Borg, how he sat by her in sickbay while she recovered and that lightning rod incident? That still puzzled her, but she did know where he kept that cider... 

She groaned shaking her head, "oh what am I feeling?" she then stretched out along the cushioned swing closing her eyes with her arm draped across her face. She began to remember that night again, how he made love to her, told her he loved her. Her breath grew shallow as she remembered the intense orgasms she had with him, never realizing how skilled he was. 

And then she ran away from him. 

"I must have been insane," she murmured softly and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep in the warm summer breeze. 

A few hours later she was stirred awake by Phoebe bounding up the steps from work. She opened her eyes lifting her head. Phoebe stopped gazing over at her, "oh, sorry. I didn't see you there -" 

"-Obviously," Kathryn groaned. 

Phoebe fought a smile, "did I wake you sis?" 

Kathryn put on her best command tone, which always put shivers in her former crew. "Yes, you did Ms. Janeway. A very tired starship captain was getting some much needed sleep when you charged up those steps." 

"Don't you go bossing me around," Phoebe smirked. "Ms. Janeway -" 

"-Captain to you!" Kathryn said firmly. 

Phoebe made a face, "not in this house." She walked over to her, Kathryn peered up at her. "Besides, I thought you decided that being 'captain' right now was the least on your mind." 

"It never leaves you," Kathryn replied, "after the stuff I went through." 

Phoebe smiled taking a step away from her, "even with a man as gorgeous as Chakotay?" 

Kathryn groaned sitting up, "Phoebe!" Phoebe just laughed heading towards the door. 

"Sorry sis," she said pulling the door open. "But I know you better -" 

Kathryn bristled, "-will everyone just please stop saying that! Phoebe nothing happened between us." 

"Uh-huh," Phoebe said simply and entered the house. 

Kathryn shook her head in disbelief, her family claimed they knew her better than she knew herself. Chakotay did the same thing, he claimed he knew she loved him, how come she couldn't see that for herself? She reclined back onto the swing trying to figure it all out. Shortly later, and still clueless, she was called in for dinner. 

By the following week, Kathryn was relaxed enough and rested that she contacted Seven and Icheb to see how they were doing. Seven claimed it was difficult being on the planet, but she was attempting to adapt. Icheb was excited to be near Starfleet Academy, where he observed cadets going about their summer classes and duties.

Kathryn also found out Seven's relatives began contacting her. A sister from her father's side and a brother from her mother's. Then there were her remaining grandparent's. Most were located in the northern region of the state, the rest were located out in Fairlawn, New Jersey. She made sure Seven had arranged to meet her closest relatives and they'd take it from there. Seven did, within the next few days. 

Kathryn told her she'd see her then, and began to pack for a few days to stay at the base. A room was reserved for her in Seven's building. She scheduled to leave the following day, somewhat eager to now step onto Starfleet property. 

When she arrived on the base, Admiral Paris greeted her in the transporter room. Dressed now in the new gray/black uniform with the red shirt, she felt out of place for a moment as she stepped down from the platform. 

Paris extended his hand out to her with a smile, "Captain Janeway, good to see you again." 

"Likewise, sir," she said taking his hand shaking it. They let go, her suitcase was handed to her and they headed out. Once they emerged from the busy terminal, she saw Starfleet Headquarters in the distance and other offices. She sighed gazing around, "it's been such a long time."

"Yes," he said smiling, "it has. What about Species 8472's recreation? How'd it compare?" 

She smiled gazing at him, "they came pretty close! But, it felt like home for that time, it was nice, but not enough." 

"We're happy your back Kathryn," he said.

"So am I," she said. He indicated to his private hovercar, she shook her head, "oh please, may we walk?" 

"That's a long walk," he said surprised. 

She shrugged, "that's okay, and it's a beautiful day." 

"Fine with me," he said, "but let my driver take your suitcase and check you into your room."

"Sounds good," she said with a smile, he had the young lieutenant take her suitcase and they continued walking. "How are Tom and B'Elanna?" 

"They're doing quite well," he replied, "both are sleeping quite a bit, while my wife takes care of the baby. But they're staying at the house until they ready to get a place of their own." 

"That's good," she said. 

"So you're here to help," he asked, "Seven of Nine reacquaint herself with lost relatives?"

She nodded, "yes, some we've found just north of Sacramento and the rest in New Jersey. She's finding it hard to adapt, but she knew it was coming. I think she'll be fine in due time." 

"She'll still need to regenerate," he inquired. 

She sighed, "one thing I know she's not happy about. But, until a solution is found for her to survive without her implants, she has no choice."

"That's unfortunate," he said, she nodded. They walked quietly for a few moments, and then he said, "I spoke with Commander Chakotay before he left." 

She didn't look at him, the mention of Chakotay still stirred unknown feelings in her. She didn't want Paris to see whatever was showing on her face. She lifted her chin, "did you? Do I dare ask what about?" 

"He told me he missed the crew," Paris replied, "and found adapting back on Earth difficult. I suppose it's because he has no family here -" 

She nodded, "-they were killed early in the war by the Cardassians. But he still has his sister."

"I don't quite think that was all of it," he said glancing at her briefly. 

"I don't understand," she said, still avoiding his gaze. 

"Well," he said, "it was something he said." She shrugged, "he said that he needed to find peace again, because it was too painful here." 

Kathryn felt her chest tighten, she just realized how hurt he actually was. It didn't do much to improve her mood, she swallowed, "I don't know what he means, sir."

Paris nodded, "well, he left last week. Plans changed, he's leaving in two week's to that dig in the Gamma Quadrant, but has acquired an apartment on Deep Space Nine."

"That's good," she said softly. 

"Is it?" he asked her and she gazed at him, he could see that it wasn't. He chose to ignore what he saw, their relationship obviously took a turn for the worse when they returned. He found that unfortunate, but it wasn't his business. Then he sighed, "so, will you have a chance to visit headquarters to discuss your promotion?" 

"I haven't decided if," she replied, "I'm going to accept it Admiral." 

"Oh," he said, "you have plenty of time. But I thought you'd be interested to see what type of position we're considering."

She shrugged, "in due time, perhaps." He nodded and they continued walking. 

=/\=

They arrived at the Visitor's Building close to an hour later. Paris invited her to dinner during her stay and told her to take a little time out to visit him at headquarters so they could talk more about the promotion. 

She told him she would when it felt right and she entered the cool building. The front desk gave her the code to her room and she was told where to find Seven. She entered the turbo-lift and took it to the second floor, her room was down the corridor from Seven and Icheb's. Once she had unpacked she checked her make-up and hair, and then headed down to Seven's room. When she rang the chime, the door slid open a moment later revealing Icheb.

He beamed, "Captain Janeway!" 

She smiled, "hello Icheb, it's good to see you." 

"Come in!" he said happily stepping aside. "We've been waiting for you."

Kathryn nodded and entered, the room was a fair size with a full size bed, table and chairs, sofa, a balcony and replicator. Seven stood by the bed, she noticed the portable regenerator next to the bed. "Captain Janeway," she said pleasantly, a soft smile forming on her face.

"Seven," she said gently with a smile walking over to her and touching her arm. "How are you?"

"Quite well, Captain," she replied. "And yourself?" 

Kathryn shrugged, "pretty good." She turned to Icheb, "and how are you Icheb?" 

"Wonderful, Captain," he said, she touched his arm smiling. 

"Are you both enjoying the city?" 

"Icheb has been exploring all parts," Seven said. 

Kathryn glanced at her, "have you been going with him?"

"Sometimes," she replied, "but crowds still bother me." 

"You'll get used to it," Kathryn smiled, she turned to Icheb. "Have you seen the academy?" 

"Oh yes," he replied, "I was given an honorary tour by Admiral Paris himself. I'll be taking my Starfleet History exam in one month."

"Oh, you'll be prepared," she said, "I have no doubt." She sighed, "well, are either of you hungry? It's too nice to be inside." 

"That would be a sufficient idea," Seven said. 

Kathryn then laughed softly, "come on, let's go!" They walked out with her leading the way, where she took them to a small cafe located off the base nearby. They didn't see a sign posted on a vacant spot nearby that read, "Coming Soon - Neelix's Delta Delights." 

The next day Icheb accompanied them to Seven's uncles' family north of Sacramento. When they arrived, they found a huge cluster of people on the front lawn, the house was two story colonial with redwoods seen in the distance. The yard was surrounded by a thatched fence and had colorful balloons and a sign hung from the porch overhang that said, "Welcome Home Annika."

Seven stood just inside the gate with Kathryn and Icheb behind her. She was dressed now in a deep blue dress, the skirt ended just below her knees. "That's not my name," Seven said coolly. 

Kathryn gently held her elbow, she stepped beside her, she was now dressed in a white blouse and matching trousers. Gently she said, "Seven that's who they remember you as. Go on, it's okay. I'm right here." 

Seven glanced at her, and then back at the older man of the crowd who had now walked down the porch steps and took a few steps towards her. She studied him for a moment, then, "he looks like my father." 

The man, Jack Hansen, watched and waited for his lost niece to approach him, but she remained still. The older woman beside her was talking to her gently and the young man behind her also waited. He decided to take the first step, since she was unwilling. So he walked over to them smiling, "hello Annika, I'm Jack, your father's brother."

Seven stared at him, "I don't refer to that name anymore." 

Jack glanced at the other woman puzzled, "what's she mean?"

Kathryn smiled, "Mr. Hansen, I'm Kathryn Janeway -" 

He smiled and held out his hand to her, "Captain Janeway, a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I can't thank you enough for rescuing Seven from the Borg."

Kathryn shook his hand, "may we speak for a moment?" He nodded indicating to a nearby area with his hand. They walked over, she gazed up at him, "Mr. Hansen you must realize that she prefers to be referred as Seven -" 

"-Why?" 

She sighed, "her Borg designation was Seven of Nine. I convinced her to simplify that. She's uncomfortable with using Annika. You see, she has grown used to being among a crew of 150 people for the past three years and now she has to get used to the idea of living on a planet with over a billion people. She still has to regenerate because she can't survive without her primary Borg implants -" 

"-She looks human," he said. 

Kathryn sighed, "-she is, but there are implants throughout her body you can't see. The only one that is apparent is her ocular implant where our EMH replaced the eye she lost when assimilated." Jack glanced over at Seven, "you just need to understand how she is, that's all. She feels uncomfortable in crowded rooms, but enjoys a very challenging game of velocity and Katascot. There's a lot to know about her, but you have to approach her slowly at first, when she finally knows you, she'll open up to you." 

"Who's the boy?" 

"That's Icheb," she replied, "the young boy assimilated also by the Borg a few years ago. We liberated him and some other children from an abandoned Borg cube. The other children were returned to their homes, but Icheb chose to stay on Voyager. Both he and Seven have this special bond, he saved her life." 

"How?"

"Her cortical node malfunctioned," she replied. "That's the primary implant which keeps all her other implants stabilized. Since Icheb wasn't fully assimilated when we rescued him, he risked his own life to save hers by giving her his implant."

"He's an amazing boy -" 

"-Young man," she said agreeing, "and very nice. He'll most likely be accepted into Starfleet Academy for the next semester." 

Jack sighed, "okay. I'll let everyone else know to approach her slowly." 

Kathryn nodded, "that's good. I think we'd better get her started, don't you?" 

"Of course," he said with a nod and they walked back over to Seven and Icheb. They stared at each other, "Seven you can call me Jack if you'd like."

Seven glanced at Kathryn, then back at him, "very well Jack." 

He smiled, "that's a start at least." He looked at Icheb, "and you're Icheb."

Icheb nodded, "yes, sir." 

Jack held out his hand, Icheb shook it, "a pleasure to meet you. Captain Janeway told me how close both you and Seven are." He sighed, "are you ready to meet everyone else?" He asked Seven.

Seven sighed, Kathryn nodded gently to her, and she looked over at the lost family that waited to meet her. She nodded, "I am." 

"Come on then," he said smiling and led her towards them, with Kathryn and Icheb standing close by letting her get introduced to everyone. 

There were cousins, both first through third. There were aunts, one grandfather and a great grandmother. 

Kathryn and Icheb socialized with her new family as Seven got used to various members. 

They were given food to eat and shown old photos of Seven and her parents before they left Earth in search of the Borg. 

The party went by quickly and it seemed short, whereas it was several hours later. They were all invited back the next day for a picnic and other activities. Seven by then was beginning to accept her father's side, but still felt uncomfortable among them. Kathryn ordered a beam-out that evening and they returned to their rooms at the Visitor's Building.

=/\=

After saying goodnight to both Seven and Icheb, she sat her desk computer to check for messages. There was one from Tom and B'Elanna who told her how excited to know she'd returned to the base and looked forward to having dinner. She smiled looking forward to accepting the invitation. Then she accessed the Starfleet database, which listed the upcoming promotions. She didn't see Chakotay's name listed, but she decided to check each week. 

After changing into her nightgown, she pulled on her robe and stepped out onto her own balcony staring out at the base, whose lights twinkled against the night sky. She sighed in thought remembering a past conversation with Chakotay during one of their many dinners together...

..."So, life in the Delta Quadrant," she said, "has kept us occupied, huh?"

He smiled gently at her, "to say the least." 

She sighed with a stretch tilting back her head and gazed impassively at him. "Chakotay do you think we'll ever get home?"

He stared at her, "I think so, yes. When is the question." 

She nodded and sipped her coffee, "exactly." She glanced at him, "Chakotay what will you do when we get home?" 

He shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't even thought about it." 

"You haven't?" she asked shocked, he smirked at her while taking a sip of his coffee. "I find that hard to believe about you Chakotay. You always know what you're going to do." 

He sighed gazing at her, "if I actually told you what I was thinking, you'd probably think I was acting out of line."

"And why would I think that?" she asked teasingly.

He stared at her for a moment thinking, "because it'd deal with you," and her smile fell somewhat. He chuckled, "don't worry Kathryn, what I'm thinking isn't so bad -" 

"-So tell me," she said interested. 

He toyed with the fork lying it across his empty plate, "I don't think I should."

She groaned, "Chakotay -" 

"-Let me ask you something," he said simply. "All these years we've been friends, given the parameters you set after New Earth, have you wished otherwise?" 

She was silent for a moment, she stared into his dark eyes, which revealed nothing for a moment. Then she sighed, "I've come to...depend on your friendship Chakotay, you keep me sane and grounded." She stopped for a moment, "I set those parameters to protect both of us -" 

"To protect you, Kathryn," he claimed gently. He sighed and leaned forward sliding his hand across the table to one of hers that sat beside her coffee. Gently, he connected their fingertips, she lifted her eyes to his. "I've always known how I felt about you, although at times I'm not sure how you felt about me. I think you know this -" 

She sighed, "-Chakotay -"

He took her hand in his squeezing it gently, "-what I'm trying to say to you Kathryn is, whatever happens when we return home, I'll wait for you. I'll always be there for you."

She smiled with her eyes growing moist, she then put her other hand over his gently, "I don't deserve you-" she said softly.

He pulled her hand towards his mouth placing a gentle kiss on an exposed finger, he nodded, "yes you do, only the best."... 

...Kathryn wiped the tears from her face as she realized he was telling her how he still felt then, over a year before. She sighed wrapping her arms around herself realizing her heart did ache for him, deeply. Loving him scared her, but they were home now, at least she was. Now he was gone, perhaps forever.

She decided soon as she was done helping Seven reacquaint herself with her family, spoke to Admiral Paris about her promotion and if Chakotay were finally promoted to the captaincy, she'd go to him. And if he'd take her back, want her back. 

Kathryn placed her hands on the banister gazing upwards at the stars, looking for Bajor located in the foremost arm of the Denorios Belt. She found the star and finding him, knowing he was there at that moment working on the dig. She sighed leaning over with a gentle smile, "Chakotay I miss you," she whispered. "More than Iever thought I would." She gripped the banister, "god help me, I think I do love you! My heart aches without you beside me." Tears fell from her eyes as she realized her mother and sister were right about how she felt about him. "Please forgive me for hurting you, please." She wiped her eyes, now tempted to call him, but decided not to, not yet. It was too soon for him and he was probably still angry with her. If she dared to show up now, rank or not, he'd probably kick her out of his apartment.

She couldn't take that chance, because she planned to stay in it once she got there.

Get a hold of yourself, she told herself the tears drying up. Soon, I'll be with him again soon. 

She sighed turning and leaning against the banister closing her eyes. After several moments, she regained her self-control and opened her eyes. Then decided to go to bed, since she'd be accompanying Seven back to Jack Hansen's house. She walked back into her room, closed the door and slipped into bed.

"Lights off," she said and they slowly dimmed. She drifted off to sleep. 

Kathryn spent the next month attending family events with Seven, sometimes Icheb didn't because he was studying for his exams. Kathryn and Seven helped him, quizzed him making sure he knew the material. 

Seven was due to visit her mother's relatives in New Jersey in a few weeks, but she spoke with various members over the comm unit. Seven was becoming more comfortable with her relatives, but couldn't yet adapt to Earth. 

Kathryn planned to accompany her to New Jersey, where they reserved rooms at a Starfleet satellite base in New York. They'd take a transport out there and planned to stay a month. Kathryn also took her shopping, now that Seven was getting used to wearing regular civilian clothes. And she bought a few things for herself, knowing if Chakotay took her back, she'd stay with him and wouldn't be back to Earth unless they planned on visiting. She wanted to have enough to wear or be prepared for the worst. 

Their arrival at Seven's other part of her family was more relaxed, now that they had spoken beforehand. Seven was able to introduce herself to them first this time, and then introduced Kathryn, who was received warmly. 

Various members of Seven's family took her on sightseeing tours of New York, treated her to lunches and invited her to dinner. When satisfied she was doing well, Kathryn decided to give Seven a break from her presence and let her go alone for the first time in almost two and a half weeks. 

Besides, she was tired from all the activities and wanted to rest. She had messages from Admiral Paris asking her to meet with him upon returning to discuss the promotion and to invite her to dinner. She accepted the invitation and promised to meet with him in his office. 

=/\=

Later that evening, she sat reading a letter from Tuvok on a padd downloaded from her room computer. She sat in her comfortable armchair smiling, happy he was with his family again. Her door chime rang and she lifted her head, "come in." The doors slid open and Seven entered, she sat up some with a smile, "well hello. Back already?"

Seven lifted her eyebrow staring at her former captain, "it is 2200 hours, Captain -"

Kathryn sighed glancing at the chronometer, "-that late?" Seven stared at her, she smirked, "well, actually this is early for when you used to visit me at night." 

Seven gave her a soft smile, "I figured you'd be asleep at 0200 in the morning now and I'd hate to wake you." 

"Point well taken," Kathryn said. "So how'd it go?" 

"Quite well," she replied. 

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Seven sighed, "my youngest cousin, Elizabeth, took me to a park today." Kathryn began to smile, "we or I, pushed her on the swings, had a picnic lunch and took a boat ride on the river." 

"Well," Kathryn sighed, "you definitely had a busy day." Then thought, "isn't Elizabeth the one that's Naomi Wildman's age?"

"Yes," she replied. 

Kathryn smiled tilting back her head, "we should get those two together."

"Why?" 

"Why not?" she asked simply. "They're about the same age and they both have you in common. What are you doing tomorrow?" 

"Actually nothing," Seven replied, Kathryn looked puzzled. "They thought they were... commandeering me too much and thought I need a break from them." 

Another smile formed, she laughed softly, "well, that's thoughtful. What do you think?" 

"I-" Seven first started, then thought. "Rest would be nice, but I do not resent spending time with them." 

"That's good," Kathryn said. Then she sighed, "well, we're here for another week, make the most of it." Seven nodded, "oh, by the way, Tuvok was curious on how you're doing."

"You spoke with him?" 

She shook her head, "no, a letter I received today."

"Did he have anything interesting to report?" 

Kathryn sighed, "not much, except that being home with his family has given him complete 'satisfaction.' But, he's asked me to ask you if you'd like to visit him on Vulcan sometime." 

Seven raised her eyebrow, "an invitation?" Kathryn nodded, "when?"

"Anytime you're ready," she replied.

Seven thought for a moment, then, "perhaps next week."

"Well," she said, "you can contact him whenever you're ready." 

"I will be sure to do that," Seven said. 

Kathryn stared at her, "are you hungry?"

"Not at this moment," Seven replied, and then sighed. "Besides, today's activities have left me feeling...fatigued. I'd like to regenerate." 

Kathryn nodded, "of course. Breakfast tomorrow?" 

"Of course," she nodded. 

"I'll see you at 0800," Kathryn said. Seven nodded and turned to walk out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Captain," she said and left.

Kathryn smiled, stretched some and went back to reading the letter. 

The next week passed quickly, as Seven started to feel her family ties again. Kathryn checked the promotion lists, Chakotay still hadn't made the list yet. She figured he was most likely on the dig in the Gamma Quadrant now. She found an updated report from his team, they weren't due back to Deep Space Nine for another month and a half. That's when she knew that's all the time she had left before going out to talk with him, to see if he still loved her and wanted her.

=/\=

When they finally returned to San Francisco, Seven placed her call to Tuvok who invited her personally to spend time on Vulcan with himself and his family. She accepted, knowing her stay would be indefinite, since she was still having a difficult time adjusting to Earth, even though she had met her family.

Kathryn also spoke with him and sent her greetings to his family as well. Seven was scheduled to take the next transport to Vulcan in two days. After making the call, she turned to Kathryn, "what about Icheb?"

"What about him?" 

"I'll be away indefinitely," Seven said curious. "We have never been separated for so long." 

Kathryn smiled gently, "I think he'll be just fine Seven. I think he's adapted well here. Besides, if he went with you, there's that chance of him missing the academy entrance exams." She nodded, "he'll be okay and so will you." 

Seven sighed, "yes, your right -like most times." Kathryn put an arm around her gently. "I should go tell him."

"That would be best," she agreed.

"I had better tell him," Seven told her. "If you'll excuse me, Captain."

Kathryn nodded, watching Seven head to her door. "Oh, Seven?" And she turned to her, "dinner tonight?"

"That would be acceptable," she said, then turned and left. 

Two days later, both Kathryn and Icheb accompanied Seven to Spacedock where she caught a Vulcan transport. After a simple discussion, Icheb had convinced her he'd be okay and had her promise to keep in touch. Once Seven was situated in her temporary quarters, they bid her farewell and left. They waited until the transport was leaving Spacedock, and headed back to the shuttle bays to take one to the base. 

Along the way, Icheb scanned the shipyard as they walked by the bay windows. "Where is Voyager?" he asked curiously.

Kathryn sighed, "about a month ago, a team took her back to the shipyards at Utopia Planitia for a major refit." 

"Where's that?" 

"On Mars," she replied glancing at him.

He nodded, "do you miss Voyager?" 

She sighed with a nod, "in fact I do. It was my home, yours and everyone else's for seven years. It was like saying goodbye to a close friend when I packed up and left." 

"Do you plan to command her again?" 

Kathryn thought for a moment, she thought about what would happen between herself and Chakotay or the promotion. Then she sighed, "at this moment, I'm tying up loose ends -" 

Icheb glanced at her curious. She added, "connecting with old friends and family. And, sorting out my personal life -" 

"-With Commander Chakotay -?" he inquired and she shot him a surprised glare. He stopped, then said apologetically, "I'm...sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to imply-" 

She reached out gently taking his arm, they stopped near the entrance to the shuttle bays. She looked at him saying softly, " - its okay, Icheb. You just took me by surprise, that's all." He stared at her, she sighed, "the Commander and I didn't part happy. So to answer your question, yes, I'm trying to repair that part of our relationship."

Icheb studied her for a moment, then, "I hope everything works out between you both." 

Kathryn smiled, she sighed patting his shoulder, "so do I Icheb, so do I. Now come on, we're going to miss that shuttle," and they walked into the bays. 

During that same week Kathryn explored the city with Icheb, and she quizzed him on Starfleet history, quantum mechanics and other subjects for his upcoming academy exams. They saw former Voyager crewmembers occasionally, some within earshot, and others at a distance. Most were happy they were home again, but were also finding it difficult conforming back into Federation society. 

They were walking back to the base from a hovercar stop down the road on their final day of touring since Kathryn was scheduled to meet with Admiral Paris the next day at headquarters. 

"Captain -" he said curiously.

"Hmmm?"

"Is that Mr. Neelix?" he asked her, she looked to where he was indicating outside a vacant shop. It indeed was Neelix arranging some tables and chairs. They looked at each other in surprise.

"It most certainly is," she replied, they walked over. Once within earshot she said, "I hope you don't plan to serve leola root to Starfleet personal."

Neelix turned hearing the voices, "Captain Janeway! Icheb! What a pleasant surprise!" He stepped over, he had an apron around him. He smiled broadly, they embraced gently. He looked at her, "what are you doing here?" 

Kathryn shrugged, "visiting, taking care of business, that sort of thing. What are you doing?" she asked glancing around his shop.

"Opening a cafe," he replied, she smiled. "I've been to Paris, New Orleans, New York and St. Petersburg gathering recipes to make my dishes. Since I haven't most of the ingredients from the Delta Quadrant, I'm going to offer what I could with Terran food."

"You know you can import from off-world?"

He nodded, "yes, on some dishes I'll be doing that." He sighed, "I'm going to offer a wide variety of meals, including Klingon and Vulcan."

"Well, you'll certainly," she said, "appeal to a lot of personal." She gazed around, "when do you plan on opening?" 

"Sometime next month," he replied. "After all my menus have been made, hire some help and supplies received."

"Let me know," she said, "I'll be here opening day. And, Icheb here will see more once he gets into the academy."

"I hope so," Neelix said. 

She looked at him, "so, have you seen Naomi and Sam Wildman?" 

He nodded, "about two weeks ago. Naomi's starting to adapt here as I am, but she's also getting to know her father. I think they plan on visiting Ktaria Seven so she could meet her other relatives." 

"That's good," she said. 

"Have you seen anybody else?" he asked curious.

"Seven left for Vulcan," Icheb said, "earlier this week." 

"I'll be seeing," Kathryn said, "Tom and B'Elanna for dinner this week at the admiral's house. Would you like to join myself and Icheb?"

"I don't want to impose -" 

She shook her head, " -nonsense. I don't think Admiral Paris will mind at all. I'm having a meeting with him tomorrow and I'll find out. Where are you staying?" 

"Visitor's Building Two," he replied. 

"We're in Building One," Icheb said. 

"Well, I guess we're neighbors," Neelix said smiling. He sighed, "as soon as the cafe is up and running, I should have my own place." 

"That's good," she said. Then sighed, "well, why don't the both of you visit? I need to prepare for tomorrow." 

"Very well," Icheb said. "I'll see you later, Captain." Kathryn nodded and smiled to both, then headed back towards the nearest base entrance. 

She overheard Neelix say, "well, come in! I could use your help to get this place in shape!" She smiled with a shake of her head walking around the corner.

The next morning, Kathryn prepared for the meeting. She had some coffee and a fresh bagel with cream cheese sent up to her by Neelix, who honored her with being his first customer. She thought she should tell him to add some sliced kiwi fruit to it, but decided to later. 

She also checked the upcoming promotion lists, Chakotay still wasn't listed. She was starting to wonder if it'd ever happen. If he didn't soon, she knew she'd be forced to take the promotion, never finding out if they could have worked it out. 

When mentally prepared, she checked herself in the mirror again, picked a piece of lint off her uniform -she still wasn't used to the gray-tipped shoulders and red shirt. Then she turned and walked out, catching a base tram to headquarters. 

Once she arrived, she stood before the large white A-framed building with dark, shaded windows. She sighed, her hands felt clammy, and she absently rubbed them against her thighs, and then held them. She gazed upward one last time at the mornings deep blue sky and headed in. 

She walked through one of the four large, shaded double doors with the Starfleet Command insignia etched in gold on them. The building was busy with arriving personal, she could smell fresh brewed coffee from a nearby small cafe, and she inhaled the scent knowing this was a new feature since her last time here seven years before.

Suddenly she heard applauding and opened her eyes, practically all in the large lobby noticed her and were applauding her. She gazed around in complete shock at the gesture and felt the color rise to her face. 

Someone emerged out of the sea of gray and black uniforms, she recognized Reg Barclay and she smirked at him. He was applauding as well and smiling, "this is for you Captain -" 

"-Lieutenant Barclay!" she said, now thoroughly embarrassed. "I should have known you'd be behind this." 

He sighed, "actually it was Admiral Paris' idea -" 

" -What?" 

He stopped for a second, turned to everyone, "thank you everyone. We've embarrassed Captain Janeway enough and she has enjoyed it." They laughed, and then went back to their business. 

He turned to her, "the Admiral thought it'd be a pleasant surprise since this is your first time in headquarters when your ship disappeared seven years ago."

She groaned, "well, he surprised me alright! Are you coming with me?" 

"Yes," he replied, "since his office has changed as well. I'm your personal escort." 

"Lead the way, lieutenant," she said smiling, he did as well. They walked towards one of the six turbo-lifts. 

=/\=

"Captain Janeway, goodmorning," Admiral Paris said smiling at her standing as she entered his office a few minutes later.

"Admiral," she said pleasantly with a smile. 

"I trust you enjoyed," he asked her, "your first day back to headquarters?"

She smiled softly, "yes, Reg told me of your surprise welcome." She sighed staring at him, "it worked." 

He chuckled, "good!" Then sighed, "please, sit down," he indicated to a chair in front of his desk. She did, he then sat, "would you like anything? Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be wonderful," she said. 

He nodded, touched his comm unit, "Jennifer, can you bring in two cups and a pot of coffee please." 

"Right away, sir," her voice said. 

He then sat back staring at the captain under his command and his former officer. She had aged since being lost in the Delta Quadrant, but she was still a beautiful woman, and well respected among her crew, now by all of the Federation for bringing her crew home in a remarkable time. She was an important officer, almost a legend as James Kirk was in his time. 

Her grace didn't allow her to show it, if she realized how important she had become. "So, how's your leave so far?" he asked.

She shrugged, "it's been quiet and sometimes busy, but I don't mind." 

"And the uniforms?" 

She smirked, "well, I have to admit it's a little bit hard to get used to." 

"I understand," he said, then paused. A moment later, his doors slid open and the young lieutenant carried in a tray with the coffee and cups. "Thank you Jennifer." 

She nodded with a smile placing the tray on a special table beside his desk. She poured them each a cup, putting a sugar and a drop of cream in his. "Captain?" 

"Just black, please," Kathryn said. Jennifer nodded and handed her cup to her. Jennifer then left them, she sipped the hot liquid. She gave a pleasurable moan, "oh, hazelnut -"

"-Thought you'd enjoy it," he said. 

"Indeed!" she said smiling. "No hazelnut flavored coffee in the Delta Quadrant. And, having to deal with Neelix's famous coffee substitutes -well, I'm feeling spoiled." 

They sat for a moment, then he said, "speaking of the Delta Quadrant and that wormhole that took you home -" she nodded. "It's stable, just like the Bajorian wormhole off of Deep Space Nine. We've had it watched and guarded since. I was curious, did any of the races there see your departure?" 

She shrugged, "not that sensor's detected, why?" 

"We just want to be sure," he said. "The reason I've brought the subject up is the reason for your promotion."

Kathryn was confused, "sir?" 

"We want you to be the new," he continued, "vice-admiral to head up exploration in the Delta Quadrant." 

Kathryn nearly choked on her coffee, she lowered the cup, "excuse me?" After a moment continued, "admiral, I spent seven years out there, do you want me to go back? What about General Order 32? 'No Alpha Quadrant government may advance on a new quadrant -'"

"It's been slightly amended," he replied, "since your return. With all the data collected over the years, we're thinking of just exploring the first 20-light years beyond the wormhole." 

"Forgive me for saying so, sir," she said. "But the Delta Quadrant isn't as hospitable as you might think." He gazed at her, she sighed, "there were situations we barely got out alive with the hull intact." 

"We realize that," he said, "that's why we need you to helm this new position. You'd be an invaluable asset to this new plan. And, you won't have to go back unless you want to, your office will be right here at headquarters." 

Kathryn sighed tilting back her head in shock. She thought her promotion would put her in charge of something simple, like first contacts, but this? She wasn't prepared for this. After a moment she gazed at him, "sir, I'd have to think about this."

He nodded, "of coarse, you have a little time left. More coffee?" 

"Please," she said holding out her cup, he poured her another one. 

They spent the rest of the morning talking about her various first contacts, battle tactics and her short time with the Borg. He could see that mission took a toll on her, but had handled it well. 

He had also reserved the entire day for her, so they could have lunch and walk around the building and even visit Starfleet Command together. He also showed her where her office would be if she accepted the promotion. A spacious, corner office with an incredible view of Starfleet Command's building and a part of the bay. Kathryn examined the office, she walked around it while Paris stood watching her. She turned to him, "it's beautiful, sir -" 

"-But?" he asked curious. 

She glanced at him, she wanted to talk to someone about Chakotay, other than her mother, whose advice she listened to occasionally. But regarding this problem and the promotion being offered, she wasn't sure if were appropriate. She leaned against the large, polished and empty wooden desk. "It's personal, sir." 

"The reason why your undecided?" he asked, she nodded slightly. He sighed, and then he walked over to her and said gently, "would you like to talk about it?" 

"I don't think -" she said hesitantly. 

"Okay," he said, understanding why she wasn't opening up to him. "Here, let me do this," he removed his admiral's coat, and then sat down in the chair in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock, "I'm not Admiral Paris now, but Owen, an old friend. Talk to me Kathryn."

She was touched at his gesture, seeing him sit in a simple, gray regulation tee shirt before her, no rank visible. A new raw emotion filled her chest, there was a reason why he was so dear to her and she realized she was seeing that same quality in Tom about a year ago. She sighed, her voice wavered, "Ad-" he glared at her, she stopped and took a breath. "Owen," he smiled gently, "it...has to deal with how my relationship ended with Commander Chakotay."

He thought it was, he nodded sitting back, "how did it end?" he asked her gently. 

"Not good," she said, her eyes grew moist. She blinked back the tears, she sighed, and then forewent protocol, pulled herself up onto the desk sitting before him. "We had an argument before he left. He wanted me to go with him to the Gamma Quadrant." 

"I see," he said, "why?" 

She glanced down saying softly, "he asked..." and took a breath. She fought to continue, and bit her lip, "he asked me to marry him." 

Paris stared at her, he sensed something wasn't right when he spoke with Chakotay. When he mentioned Kathryn to him, he grew aloof and barely could say anything except how she was as a captain. He sighed, "Kathryn can I ask you a personal question? Off the record of course?" She nodded with a shrug, "were either of you romantically involved together?"

Kathryn smiled tilting back her head, "romance? Me and Chakotay?" She then gazed at him saying firmly, "no, we weren't. Those barriers were never crossed. He respected my feelings on that, we were very close friends however." 

He nodded, "but he's in love with you?"

She sighed, "I think for several years, and I grew to love him as well. We didn't act upon it, he respected me and our command structure." 

"You said no when he asked?" 

She nodded, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "yes...I did." She shuddered feeling the emotion begin to build. "Umm - even though we made it home safe, I couldn't see past protocol if I married him." 

"Even if," he said gently, "you weren't on the same duty anymore? Kathryn it would have been okay if you married him -"

"-Owen," she said firmly, "we were together for seven years! If we get married and he's excavating in the Gamma Quadrant while I sit behind some desk pushing padd's around, I don't think I'd be able to handle that type of separation from him." She shook her head, running her hand across her face, "we're too much a part of each other in the literal sense."

"But he left -" 

She groaned somewhat sadly, " -no, I pushed him away! Like I've been doing all those years before. Back then, he couldn't just pack up and leave, now being home finally, he could and he did! He wouldn't have gone if I asked him to stay, but I didn't. I just let him walk out of my ready room and my life. I'm not happy about it either and I know he isn't as well."

Paris stared at her, she had rested her hand against her face, drying the tears that were falling silently. He stood up, pulled out a cloth handkerchief from an inner pocket inside his jacket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully drying the tears. He sighed, "alright, what will make you accept his proposal?" 

She laughed a little, "a promotion." She glanced at him, "but, don't you dare -"

He shook his head, - oh no, don't worry. His work out there has been exceptionable. He'll be there in a couple of weeks. "She stared at him, "if he gets finally promoted to the captaincy, will you marry him?" 

"How can I?" she asked, "if I accept the promotion?" 

"Don't accept it -" 

"-But what about -?" she asked curious. 

"Leave that to me," he said easily. "I can easily offer the position to Commander Tuvok, by promoting him to the captaincy." 

She sighed, "Owen all this is very thoughtful of you, but I don't even know if Chakotay will take me back." 

"In your heart," he said, "you know, he does as well. Perhaps this separation was needed, to give you both time to think."

"Well," she said. "I won't know until I go to Deep Space Nine, but he's not due back for another three weeks." 

"I think you should book a reservation," he told her, "on a transport for then. I'm sure Colonel Nerys would be happy to reserve an apartment for you on the station."

Kathryn smiled staring at him, "I know I needed to talk to someone. The last person I expected was you." She sighed, "if I don't accept, what will I do?"

He shrugged, "don't know, I can leave that up to you. If Chakotay decides to take you back, you can make plans then." 

She swallowed hard whispering, "I don't know how to thank you -" 

"-Let me perform the ceremony," he told her gently. Kathryn was at a loss for words, she nodded, the tears sliding down her face. He stood up, she embraced him tightly, as he held her. After a moment, he pulled away gazing at her, "and no more crying!" 

Kathryn laughed nodding while drying her face, "of coarse not! All those years and I hardly ever cried. Now, I can't stop them when they want to come." 

"It'll get better," he said understanding. 

She nodded, "I know." 

He sighed, "well, now that problem is solved, how about we get some more coffee and take a walk?"

"Sounds good," she said, he nodded pulling back on his jacket and fastened it. She wiped her eyes once more, then handed him the wet cloth. 

"Keep it," he told her, "you never know when you might need it again."

"You're probably right," she agreed. 

"Come on," he said and they walked out. 

Before leaving that late afternoon, Kathryn accepted his dinner invitation for the following night at his home. She asked him if Neelix could join them, he said he didn't mind, since he met the Talaxian only briefly when they first returned. 

Kathryn thanked him again for helping her with her problem, told him she'd see him the next night. He told her, no uniforms, it's a casual dinner. She nodded and left. 

For dinner the next evening, Kathryn chose a pale pink dress with a sheered skirt, capped sleeves and scalloped bodice. She met up with Icheb, who wore a new white shirt, silver/gray jack and black trousers. They both met Neelix, who was dressed in one of his brocaded outfits meant for special occasions. They took a base tram to an outside station, and then switched over to a local which took them up to the part of the city, near the opulent neighborhood of Telegraph Hill. 

The sun was setting, but the hill loomed before them. "That's one huge hill," Neelix said in disbelief. 

Kathryn grinned, "it sure is. It's result of the 1916 earthquake -" 

"-We don't have to walk up that do we?" 

She shook her head, "no, the admiral doesn't live up the hill, just down this way." She led them down a smaller hill, and then they turned onto another road with several large homes located on it. They walked past two large, palatial homes, and then she led them to a driveway that had a beautiful, colonial two-story house beyond the stone fence. The lights burned brightly from the windows as the sun set slowly.

"Humans live extravagantly!" Icheb commented in awe. 

Kathryn laughed, "well, Starfleet flag officers do. Some live very modestly." They walked down the driveway and up the wide steps to the porch. She stepped up to the dark blue double-doors with narrow frosted windows and rang the chime. A moment later one door was pulled open and Owen stood dressed in a pair of blue trousers and white shirt.

"Kathryn!" he said grinning. "Welcome, please come in," he stepped aside letting her, Neelix and Icheb enter. 

"Admiral," she said formally. "I'd like to introduce you to Neelix of Talax and Icheb of Brunali."

"A pleasure to meet you both," he said, shaking their hands. "Well, come this way, everyone is in the living room." 

"'Everyone'?" she repeated curiously, glancing at Neelix who shrugged. They followed Paris into the large spacious and comfortable living room, her eyes widened in shock who she saw sitting or standing while conversing. "My staff?" 

Paris turned to her, "most actually, aside from Chakotay, the Doctor, Seven and Tuvok. I thought this would be a nice reunion."

Kathryn had tears in her eyes, "I don't -" 

That's when Tom and Harry saw her, Harry's face lit up, "Captain Janeway!" He headed over to her grinning, Tom followed. 

"Hello Harry," she said smiling, they embraced gently. She then pulled away to glance at Tom, "Tom-"

He smiled gently at her, "-Captain -" 

Kathryn dabbed the tears in the corner of her eyes with her hand, "it's wonderful to see all of you." She looked around, "where's B'Elanna?" 

"Oh," Tom replied, "she's upstairs feeding the baby, she'll be down in a minute." 

"A drink Kathryn?" Paris asked her from the bar. 

"A white wine please," she said. "Neelix?" 

"Umm -whatever she's having," he said. He glanced at Tom, "wonderful home Tom." 

He shrugged, "thanks, but it's only temporary." 

Paris walked over with two crystal wineglasses handing one to Neelix and the other to Kathryn. "Did you all walk?" he asked curious. 

She nodded, "from the local tramway -" 

"-I would have had my driver pick you up -" 

"-Owen, its okay," she said with a small smile. "This gave Icheb and Neelix a chance to see a different part of the city."

"Well," he said, "I insist on having him take you back to the base. He is taking Harry home."

"That would be wonderful," she said. 

They were still talking when B'Elanna finally entered the room carrying little Marisola, who was dressed in a pink sleeper outfit. She smiled seeing Kathryn, Neelix and Icheb. "I guess everyone is here," she said. 

Kathryn turned and smiled seeing her, "B'Elanna you look wonderful." 

"So do you Captain -" 

"- Please, Kathryn," she said smiling, and then glanced at all of them. "I'm not your captain anymore -" 

"-With all due respect," Harry told her, "you'll always be our captain, ma'am." Kathryn reached out gently patting his arm. 

She then looked at B'Elanna, "and the baby is so much bigger. May I?" 

"Of course," she said letting Kathryn take Marisola from her. She sighed, "she's gained another six pounds since arriving." 

"I should say so," Kathryn grinned. 

B'Elanna smiled walking over to Tom, who wrapped his arm around her. "I wish Chakotay could see how big she's gotten, since he was there when she was born." 

Kathryn was grateful she wasn't in direct view of them when Chakotay's name was mentioned. She managed to wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes and keep her voice even, "he'd be happy to see her I'm sure." 

B'Elanna and Tom quickly glanced at each other, "have you heard from him, captain?"

She shook her head, "no, he's in the Gamma Quadrant on a dig, from what I gather." 

"So he's doing what he's always wanted," B'Elanna said, "that's good." 

"Yes, it is," she replied softly and made a face as Marisola reached up touching her face. 

Shortly later dinner was served as they all sat around the large, pine table with candles lit and plates of roast beef, baked potato and vegetables. They were all laughing at various stories that took place among the crew and visiting aliens while in the Delta Quadrant.

Tom laughed, "and then, he was so tanked, he came on to Seven in the messhall-!" 

"-What?" Kathryn said laughing in disbelief. "Chakotay wasn't around to stop him?" 

"Oh, he was there," Neelix said grinning, "but no matter what he tried to do to pacify Ambassador Tobin, it was impossible."

"This wasn't in any of the reports," Kathryn said. 

"Well, I think Chakotay was embarrassed enough," B'Elanna said. "Because Tobin passed out in the messhall." 

"When did this all start?" she asked Neelix curiously. 

"About five minutes," Neelix replied, "after you beamed down to the Kati homeworld. He wanted to try out some Bajorian foods." 

"Is it my understanding," Paris asked, "that the Kati don't approve of flavored foods?" 

Harry nodded, "yes and he ignored it all. And they supposedly pray eight times a day." 

"Well, at least your journey wasn't," Paris said, "all battles and protocol."

"Absolutely not," Harry said, and then smiled. "Tom did you tell your father about your infamous Captain Proton program?"

"Captain Proton?" Paris asked glancing at Tom. 

"He created this holodeck program," Harry replied, "based on the low budget films of the 1930s. His character, Captain Proton, was the galactic space traveler who defended our homeworld against Doctor Chaotica and Satan's Robot." 

"Well, don't be so nonchalant Harry," Tom said, "you were my sidekick -" 

"-They made quite a pair," Kathryn noted, reclining back in her chair. 

Tom grinned, "oh, but it gets even better," and Kathryn glanced at him, she shook her head, but he continued. "I'm sorry, captain, but I gotta tell my dad how you became Queen Arachnia for a mission-"

Kathryn put her hand to her face hiding a laugh, " -I really wish you wouldn't."

Everyone then became quiet and laughed as Tom and Harry told of her alter ego in order to have the ship released from holographic beings in another dimension. 

The evening progressed back to the living room after chocolate mousse for desert, where they all sat over coffee or tea. They all talked about their different encounters, and everyone's observation on how Tom and B'Elanna's relationship grew. 

When it was time to leave, Paris had his driver called to bring Harry, Kathryn, Icheb and Neelix back to their homes and rooms. All embraced gently, Paris told Kathryn to relax about Chakotay in her ear. On the way back, Harry invited them all to dinner at his parent's home for dinner the following week. She accepted with Neelix and Icheb. Harry said he'd call to let her know what day and time. 

During the following week, Kathryn was checking the promotion lists after breakfast that morning. Icheb was helping Neelix down at his cafe, so she had time to take care of personal business. She had also spoken with Gretchen, who told her she was doing the right thing by holding out for him. Kathryn told her, she hoped the same thing. Suddenly her eyes widened as she stopped scrolling down the list. She smiled seeing his name: 

Chakotay, Cmdr. To Capt.   
Duty Station: Deep Space Nine/Gamma Quadrant Expedition   
Effective: immediately.

Kathryn sighed now knowing it was time to go see him. It had been almost four months since their argument. She missed him terribly, despite all the activities that kept her busy since. She hoped he missed her just as much.

She was having dinner with the Kim family that evening, so she booked a spot on the next transport out to Deep Space Nine at the end of the week. It'd give her a chance to go home once again, pack up some extra belongings and to say goodbye to Gretchen and Phoebe. 

=/\=

"Captain Janeway," said Harry at the doorway grinning. "Oh, come in, please." 

"Thanks Harry," she said smiling, stepping into the modest, but spacious home. 

"Hi Neelix. Icheb," Harry said, letting them in. 

Kathryn entered the small foyer and spotted Mrs. Kim in the living area adjacent to the front door. The mother of her youngest bridge officer stepped forward holding out her hands. "Captain Janeway, how good it is to see you again." 

"Likewise, Mrs. Kim," she said smiling, as they held hands. "Your son is very dear to me," she glanced over at Harry who was talking with Neelix and Icheb. "I've watched him grow from a green-ensign to a responsible young man." 

"He thinks very highly of you, captain," she said. Kathryn smiled and they turned as Harry approached with Neelix and Icheb. 

"Mom, this is Neelix," he said, "and Icheb." 

"Of course," she said shaking each of their hands. "Well, I hope everyone is hungry, because Harry's father has prepared a feast." 

"It smells wonderful," Kathryn said. "What are we having?" 

"A choice between," said a voice entering from a doorway on the side of the room. "Chicken marsala or baked salmon, endive salad and baked potato." Everyone turned watching an older version of Harry walk over. "Hello Captain Janeway, a pleasure to finally meet you." 

"Likewise," she said to Harry's father. 

"This is Neelix and Icheb," Harry told him, they shook hands. "Neelix is opening his own cafe outside headquarters -" 

"-Actually," Neelix said, "it's located on the eastern side, just down the road, so to speak. But, I still expect to get a good crowd of Starfleet personal." 

"When are you opening?" 

"Next month," he replied, "actually, a week and a half." 

"I'll be there," Harry said. 

That's when Kathryn remembered, she sighed, "oh, Neelix. I know I promised to be there your opening day, but plans have changed." 

"Really?" Neelix said curious. 

She smirked at him, "I need to go off-world for some time." Neelix nodded with a smile, she shook her head putting her hand on his shoulder. "That's one thing I've come to love about you Neelix, you're never ending curiosity." 

"Well, who would like," Harry asked, "something to drink?" 

"What are you offering?" she asked. 

He shrugged, "anything really."

"Chardonnay?" she inquired. 

He nodded, "coming up," and glanced at Neelix and Icheb. "What about you two?" 

"Nothing right now," Neelix said. 

"Me to," Icheb said. 

"Okay," he said with a nod. "Well, everyone sit down. I'm sure dinner will be ready shortly." 

Kathryn walked over and sat down on the comfortable plush sofa. Neelix sank down into a matching armchair and Icheb took the other end of the sofa. She gazed around crossing her legs noticing pictures of Harry hanging on the wall, and on the top of a small, baby grand piano in the corner of the room. Her eye then caught a framed photo of the senior staff taken on Ancestor's Eve held on Voyager two years earlier.

She smiled picking it up, Harry returned with her wine. "Oh, you found that," he said placing her glass on the coffee table before her. "Can you believe it was only two years ago?" 

"Oh, but it was an incredible year," she replied glancing up at him. He nodded sitting beside her, "that was a fun evening." 

"It sure was," he said. 

She remembered after the picture was taken, she and Chakotay sat for the next few hours talking more of their ancestors. They were so engrossed with the topic, they didn't realize they were the only two left. That's when he almost reached out to touch her face, but stopped himself. Instead he smiled gently at her, stood up and bid her goodnight. She had sat in shock for a few minutes realizing her was scared as much as she was at that moment. And if she had allowed it, where would it have gone? 

He had wanted to kiss her and she was willing to return the favor, but he pulled back respecting her wishes on the parameters she had set, and went to bed. The perfect gentleman.

Harry noticed her lost in thought, he said, "well, I'll never forget any of my time on Voyager, especially those good times." 

She glanced at him, brought back to reality, "neither will I," she said softly, he smiled and she put her hand over his gently. After a moment she said, "so, what are your plans now that you're home?" 

"I've been approached," he replied, "by Starfleet Engineering to try and work with the slipstream design." 

Kathryn lifted an eyebrow, "really? That's interesting, because I told them that design wasn't ever ready for testing."

"Well, we won't be testing," he said, "but starting from the ground up again by finding safer methods over using the bennonite crystals. I'm thinking of asking B'Elanna to join the team, since she's the only other one who knows that technology as well as I do." 

Kathryn sighed, "well, I'm sure you'll find a better solution." 

A moment later, Harry's mother came in announcing dinner was ready and they all stood walking into the dining room located on the opposite side of the kitchen. 

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Harry's experiences on Voyager. Kathryn told his parents of how he grew into a responsible officer, his unique friendship with Tom and the talent nights. 

After dinner, they retreated out onto the covered deck behind the living room, which had a nice view of the pacific beyond them. His father lit torches that bordered the railing and put on an overhanging lamp. They sat talking over iced tea and a special cake his mother made.

It was late when they left, Kathryn told him to keep in touch, and they embraced gently before she stepped outside. His father had called a public hovercar to take them back to the base since it was so late. They boarded the car and were back at the visitor's building less than twenty minutes later. 

Since she was leaving at the end of the week, Kathryn was going home to pack the rest of her belongings up. Neelix invited her down to the cafe for a pre-opening so she could see it and sample some of the dishes he had on the menu. 

She accepted and walked around the cafe that had whitewashed wall-with a floral and ivy border located above between the ceiling and the walls. He had potted greens in large containers on each corner, some tables, a serving counter and a large easy to read digital menu above the counter. 

"Neelix this is wonderful," she said smiling. "And you're going to have a sidewalk patio?" 

He nodded, "yes, since the weather is mild, it'd be a nice touch. But if it rains, then it won't be open." She shrugged, it was clear her mind was on other things. "Well, sit down captain, would you like a coffee?" 

"Please," she said sitting down. 

Neelix poured a cup for her, "I'm offering completely fresh brewed, but I think you'll like this." He walked over to her placing it in front of her, she glanced up at him with a soft smile. She didn't touch it for a moment, he sighed and sat down across from her, "what's wrong?"

Kathryn stared at him, she shrugged, "nothing. I'm just thinking about my upcoming trip." 

He nodded, "is it for Starfleet or yourself?" 

"Myself," she said. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked her. "I know it's not my business, but I do have a good ear."

"Yes, you do," she agreed softly, she thought for a moment. "I'm going to see the commander-"

"-Well, that's nice," he said. 

"Maybe," she said with a shrug. "Did you know he was promoted to captain recently?" 

"Is that so?" he asked surprised. "So that makes it easier for you both I presume?" 

Kathryn stared at him, then smirked, "there wasn't anything between us but friendship Neelix." 

"Oh, I know," he said, "but I saw otherwise from him at times." She glanced down, "don't get me wrong, but I read people well, you know that. I've spent seven years with the most wonderful and generous people I've ever met. I've left my own quadrant to explore and travel to the other side of the galaxy. During all this when he was with you, on the more relaxed moments, it was apparent of his feelings for you." 

She sighed, "why is it everyone saw it but me?" 

He shrugged, "I think it's due to the fact you had too much responsibility and your concern about protocol."

She groaned, "'protocol' I'm beginning to detest that word and the entire idea of it." She paused as he stared at her, she lifted her chin, "well, now I'm going to make it right between us, if he'll let me." 

"He will," he said confident. 

"You're quite sure of yourself," she remarked. 

He shrugged, "I know him and I know you." She smiled in disbelief, "now try the coffee!"

"Alright," she said with a quiet laugh, lifting the cup. She took a sip, "vanilla bean?" He nodded, "why Neelix, I think you make excellent coffee." 

He chuckled, "thank you. Now let me get us something to eat," he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

She spent the next few hours sampling his dishes as they talked about the various places he visited since arriving. Before she left, she thanked him, wished him luck on the opening and they embraced. He wished her luck with Chakotay and she left. 

Two days later, after saying goodbye to Icheb, she returned home to get the rest of her belongings. She had the rest of her clothing and uniforms sent ahead to the transport, where they waited in her reserved room. 

She was in her bedroom packing a small suitcase with her photographs, coffee set and extra civilian clothes. She was leaving the next day, so her one night at her mother's home was going to be special. 

Gretchen stood in the doorway, "I find it hard to believe that you're leaving again."

Kathryn shrugged folding a dress, "I have to mom. He's a captain now, I have to find out if he'll -"

"-I know," she said, "but I finally got used to you being on Earth again."

Kathryn turned to her, she sighed, "if he doesn't want me, I'll be back." She walked over to her, "I know I didn't spend my entire four months or leave here at home, but l had so many things to do. And, I'll be back, even if it works out between us." She then embraced her gently, her eyes filling with tears, "I love you mom." 

Gretchen wrapped her arms around her, "I love you to, Katie." They stood for a few minutes in silence, and then she looked at her. "Bring him home so we can meet him, okay?" 

Kathryn nodded wiping her eyes, "I will. I promise."

That evening Kathryn, Gretchen and Phoebe sat talking more about the Delta Quadrant, the promotion being offered and what might happen if Chakotay took her back. 

In the early morning, she bid farewell to her mother and Phoebe, and beamed up to Spacedock where she met up with the transport that would take her to Deep Space Nine. 

The trip would take two days and she was getting nervous. She decided to wear her uniform onto the station and would change before she went to find him. She also didn't let him know she was coming, she didn't want to take the chance of having him suddenly not be there. 

=/\=

When Kathryn stepped from the airlock with the other passengers, she saw a beautiful Bajorian in a deep burgundy and slate-tipped shoulders uniform, the woman approached her, "Captain Janeway?"

Kathryn nodded, "yes." 

"I'm Colonel Kira Nerys," she replied holding out her hand. Kathryn shook it stepping down and aside so others could pass. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

"Thank you," Kathryn said, she glanced around. "The station hasn't changed much." 

"Not really," Kira said, "except there are less Starfleet personal now that the war ended over two year's ago. Do you have much?" 

"A little," she replied.

"Well, I'll have it brought to your apartment," she said. They began to walk towards the adjacent corridor. "I've made it a personal rule to meet each and every crewmember of yours that has passed through the station." 

"How many have been through?" 

Kira shrugged, "about twenty or so. Some were here on their way home, just visiting some old friends or on their way to new assignments." 

They entered a lift, "what happened to Commander Sisko?" she asked curiously. 

Kira sighed, "the Emissary is with the Prophets now." She then said, "level two, section 25," and the lift dropped, then switched onto a track located on the primary docking ring. "Oh by the way, I should forewarn you, Captain Sisko's son writes for FleetNews now and is still here on the station. Soon as he gets wind of you being here, he's going to want an interview." 

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," Kathryn said. 

They were quiet for a moment, "oh, before I forget. Your former first officer is stationed here." Kathryn nodded, "he's done some wonderful work on Bajor and at that dig in the Gamma Quadrant." 

"Yes, I know," Kathryn said, "he's the one I've come to see." 

Kira glanced at her, the lift slowed down, "well, he only came back about two days ago. His labs are busy analyzing the work gathered, it's impressive." 

"He does well," Kathryn said. 

The lift came to a halt, the doors opened and they walked out. She tapped her commbadge, "Nerys to Ops." 

"Yes, colonel?" replied a voice. 

"Have Captain Janeway's," she said, "belongings brought to her apartment as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," the voice said. "Ops out." 

They walked down to a juncture in the corridor, "well, Captain Chakotay should be almost done in the labs, if you give him a little time I'm sure he'd -"

"-He doesn't know I'm here," Kathryn told her. "Please don't inform him colonel. I'd rather let him know myself." 

Kira nodded, "of course. Well, his apartment is located on level three, section 32 of the primary docking ring. That's near the second upper docking pylon." They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of her doorway, "here you go, captain. Your belongings should be here momentarily. If you want to go to the Promenade, just tell the lift."

Kathryn nodded, "I will. Thank you colonel." 

Kira turned, Kathryn stepped into the room, "oh, captain?" Kathryn turned back to her, "if you'd like a tour of Ops, just let me know." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Kathryn said with a nod, Kira smiled and walked away. She entered the darkened apartment, "lights," and they came up revealing a spacious living room. The room was sparse for the moment, but there was a deep, gray comfortable sofa, two armchairs, coffee table, rug and some potted plants. She sighed glancing out the small portal located on the other side of the room. She walked around behind a frosted divider finding the small kitchen that included a replicator, two plasma cooking burners, counters and cabinets. 

She ran her hand along the smooth surface of the counter. Her eye caught a doorway and she walked out from the kitchen and across the living room to the medium-sized bedroom where a full-sized unmade Cardassian bed sat. It was bigger than her one on Voyager and there was a walk-in closet, fair medium sized bathroom, but to her dismay, no bathtub. 

Her doorchime rang, she walked back out, "come in," and they slid open. Two Bajorian officers carried in her belongings. "Oh thank you, just put them there," she indicated to a space next to the sofa. They nodded, put them down and left.

She then picked up her suitcases and garment bag walking into the bedroom. Deciding not to unpack completely, she hung up the garment bag and took off her uniform. She opened one suitcase and pulled out a new ivory blouse with silver buttons down the front, open neck with a short collar that had white and gold trimmed weave from one end of the collar to the other. She put it on the bed, and then pulled out a pair of black trousers. She decided to shower because she felt slightly soiled from the trip and she wanted to give Chakotay time to relax. 

She walked into the bathroom with a towel and started to prepare.

=/\=

Chakotay stood at his doorway keying in his command, someone walked by and he acknowledged them with a curt nod and smile. The doors slid open, he walked inside with a groan, "computer, lights." They came up as he removed his uniform jacket, his new pips shined beneath the lights on his collar. 

He then tossed the jacket onto the sofa, he was tired from working in the labs. It was fulfilling work, he was happy he was here, but deep inside him still missed Kathryn. He was still angry with her, but knew he'd always love her. 

In the four months since leaving Voyager, he figured she was now working at headquarters with the new promotion. But he wasn't going to contact her, it was her move to make. He didn't like the fact regarding the way they said goodbye, but his buried anger finally surfaced when she turned down his marriage proposal. 

He walked over to his kitchen and began to pull out some vegetables from the cooler located next to the replicator. Rolling up his sleeves, he began to cut up the vegetables, preparing to sauté them for a small meal.

Dinner was just finished, when he heard his door chime. Glancing up he was curious as to who it was. Most of his team were now eating themselves or preparing for the next dig which was due to start at the end of next week. 

"Coming," he said picking up a cloth wiping his hands. He turned off the burner under the pan with his dinner and headed over to the door. Once he neared the door, he said, "come in." The doors slid open and his heart skipped a beat. He fought to keep his voice even at his surprise visitor, "what are you doing here?" 

Kathryn could hear the edge in his voice, she said easily, "I've come to talk." He looked tired, but just as handsome as the last time she saw him.

Chakotay took a breath saying tightly, "why? I thought we said everything that was needed on Voyager four months ago."

"That's what I came to talk about," she told him. They stared at each other, "may I come in?" 

Chakotay stared at his former captain, she looked beautiful in the white blouse and black trousers. He didn't let it distract him, so he stepped aside letting her walk in. Once she was in, he closed the doors. 

Kathryn walked around his living room, "yours is bigger than mine," and glanced at him.

Mine? He said to himself. What's she talking about? Staying on the subject he said, "the colonel assigned it to me." He walked near the much larger portal gazing out. He didn't want to look at her, the anger he was feeling was creating a knot in his stomach. "It has a great view of the wormhole when it opens up. What can I do for you Admiral?" Kathryn stood there, realizing he didn't know she didn't accept the promotion. And she could hear the tightness in his voice, he was controlling his anger still. Perhaps it was still too soon. 

"Please Chakotay," she said, feeling the emotions building at his distant attitude. She kept her voice even, "call me Kathryn -" 

"- Why?" he asked brusquely. "What's the point?" 

She swallowed, "I'd like to hear it again," her voice wavered some. "Please." 

He slightly turned at the tone of her voice, her face was still calm, but he knew the look of emotion building in her eyes. He didn't let it sway him any less, "what do you want to discuss?" 

Kathryn's jaw clenched, fighting the tears. She sighed controlling them, "well, for one thing, I didn't accept the promotion. Can you believe Starfleet wanted me to head up exploration back to the Delta Quadrant?" He didn't answer, "I told them it wasn't what I wanted. But I see you were promoted, congratulations." 

"Thanks," he replied. "Because of it, they've made me team leader." 

"That's wonderful," she said softly. Then she was quiet, he still didn't say anything, his form stood against the stars as he stood perfectly still, his feet set apart. He wasn't moving and she was sure he obviously made up his mind about her. As the silence stretched between them, she decided lo tell him everything, at least it'd be off her heart and perhaps both could start healing and continue on with their lives.

She walked slowly near to him and took a deep breath, "you were right about everything." He glanced briefly at her, she continued keeping her emotions at bay. "I was hiding behind protocol all those years. I...was scared Chakotay. About us. Everything. I didn't know what was going to happen to you when we returned to the Alpha Quadrant. You could have gone to prison and I couldn't face giving my heart...to you if you did." The tears built up in her eyes, she wiped them away.

Chakotay could see her tears, but it was too late for him to hear this. "I didn't go to prison when the debriefings were over, what stopped you then from telling me all this?" he asked tightly. 

"I don't know," she said, "I just - it was so overwhelming with all the debriefings, ceremonies and those damned interviews. I didn't know where my life was going and when you asked me to marry you. Well, that just sent everything I was feeling at that moment into a tailspin." 

He turned facing her, her eyes filled with tears as she continued to wipe them away. She was so beautiful still, his heart reached out toward her, this confession was making him nervous. She'd never spilled her entire soul to him before, but she had come all the way out here to do it. "I really wished you told me this while we were in the ready room -"

Kathryn's throat tightened, "-Chakotay-"

"-I'm not sure anymore," he told her. "I can't believe you'd come all the way to Deep Space Nine to tell me this without a reason. There is no reason for you to be here Kathryn -" 

"-Yes, there is," she said, her voice shaking.

"What?" he asked pointedly. "What? Tell me." She was silent, he walked over to her, their eyes locked as she stared up at him. "I knew it, the only thing you might have come for is this," and he grabbed her shoulders pulling her against him.

Kathryn gasped at this sudden advance from him. He then kissed her fiercely, pressing his body up against hers. She groaned, he was being purposely harsh with her, but she knew she deserved it. She couldn't respond to this type of kiss, as he continued to kiss her harder.

She didn't pull away from him, he noticed. But she also didn't kiss him back, his heart told him not to hurt her. He pulled away from her gasping, she stood shocked, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he stepped back over to the portal. 

Kathryn caught her breath, she tried keeping her anger at bay. She knew this was the reason for his hurt and anger. She touched her mouth, still feeling the pressure of his mouth on hers. She decided to continue, she judged from the type of kiss he gave her, it was their last night in the Delta Quadrant that really hurt him. She had left him before morning without saying anything to him, she understood why he was so hurt. 

She walked over to him reaching out and touching his shoulder. He flinched slightly, "no, it's not," she said softly. She applied a little pressure to her touch making him face her, he stared at her. She then reached up cupping the side of his face gently, her touch sending a shiver down his back. "I came for this," and reached up kissing him softly. He gasped softly at the feel of her mouth against his, his heart lurched as he fought his response. Then she gazed at him, "and you were right about our last night. It wasn't just sex. I love you Chakotay, I always have," she took his face in her hands. "Please forgive me for hurting you like this, please. I promise I won't ever do it again if you take me back in your life."

He sighed, feeling his emotions building, she was here and willing to really try this time. Was this really happening? He loved her so much and so deeply. He reached up taking her wrists and kissed the inside of them gently, "oh Kathryn-" she closed her eyes, their love starting to envelope them. 

"There's no more protocol to worry about," she said. "We can do this for real this time." 

"I'm leaving for the Gamma Quadrant," he told her gently, "at the end of next week." 

"Don't go," she said opening her eyes.

"I have to," he replied. 

"Do you really want to spend time," she asked, "that far away from me? I came all the way out here -" 

"Kathryn I'm leading the team now," he said. He then took her face in his hands, drawing her closer to him. They stared at each other, he wanted to kiss her so terribly, but held back as he thought. "What about your next assignment?" 

She shook her head, "I don't have one yet. I'll go anywhere with you Chakotay. Admiral Paris will sign whatever duty I choose." 

He blinked in surprise, she was throwing away her career of commanding another starship or even Voyager again, or leading the expedition back to the Delta Quadrant just to muck around ancient fossils and artifacts on dusty planets. He sighed, "you wouldn't mind going on this excavation with me?" She shook her head, "it'll be at least five months before we return." 

"I don't care," she said, "as long as we're together. I love you." 

"I love you," he replied lovingly and kissed her again, this time more passionately and deeper. She responded wrapping her arms around him, her body soft and firm in all the right places. He felt his desire for her consume him, his hardness pressed up against his trousers. After several minutes he gasped staring at her, "my Kathryn. I've missed you these past few months so much."

"It was the same for me," she whispered. 

His thumbs stroked her face, "will you marry me Kathryn?" 

Her heart leaped now that he asked again, she was hoping he would. She nodded, "yes, I will marry you Chakotay."

Chakotay kissed her again, she clung to him, feeling her body grow warmer against his. 

Their heartbeats merged as one, "I love you," he whispered in the growing passion. "I want you." 

She nodded, "yes, please," she said, her voice husky. "Make love to me please." 

Chakotay immediately lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom. "I plan to darling. All night," and kissed her again. 

She responded, and then gazed at him, "you were having dinner -" 

"-It'll wait," he told her with a gentle smile entering the bedroom. 

Once inside the bedroom, she took notice his bed wasn't made and there were clothes on the floor. She knew within a few minutes, hers would be as well. The passion consumed them as he lowered her to the side of the bed kissing her neck, she groaned against him, her insides melting. His mouth was warm and gentle as he kissed and nipped at the sensitive area on her neck and throat. She clung to him, his hands slid up her blouse, caressing her over the thin material. His hands touched her breasts and she moaned arching her back to him, they kissed deeply again.

His fingers began to unbutton the blouse, she slid her hands down his sides and grasped the ends of his shirt. He pulled back staring at her and then he pulled the shirt over his head tossing it to the floor. She removed her blouse doing the same thing, standing in a simple white bra and her trousers. Her face was flush with the desire she was feeling, he smiled gently at her and pulled her back into his arms kissing her again. 

She responded feeling his hands slide up her back, she sighed against his mouth again when he unfastened her bra easily. Then with such skill, he lowered her to the bed, pressing his body against her. He began to kiss her face with deep warm kisses, she tilted back her head as he kissed her throat, holding him. The warmth has now spread to her lower body, as she let him continue, wanted him to. 

His hands had removed her bra without interruption and cupped her breasts taking a ripe bud in his mouth savoring it gently. She groaned as the pleasure washed through her, he was taking his time. She loved it, remembering the second time they made love that last evening in the Delta Quadrant. Now he was doing the same thing again, her heart swelled with the love she had for him. 

"Chakotay-" she whispered, he reached up kissing her deeply again.

He pulled back staring at her, his eyes were full of the love and passion he felt for her. 

"Ssh," he said softly, "let me Kathryn. I love you." 

"I love you," she said and his hands slid down her sides to her trousers. He found the fastener at her hip and pulled the zipper down, sliding his hands beneath touching her warm skin. She gave a moan of pleasure, he then placed his mouth on her abdomen, kissing it gently as she held his head, "oh my god," she whispered.

Chakotay found the edge of her panties as well, he wanted her too much at that moment to take his time, since his control was slowly slipping. With one quick motion, he pulled both panties and trousers off her tossing them. Then he kissed her lower abdomen, she groaned arching her hips to his, as his hands slid lower finding her womanhood already hot and moist for him.

"Chakotay, please!" she groaned. "you're torturing me!"

"Soon darling," he said gently and she cried out when he placed his mouth down on her drawing her swollen nub up against his tongue. 

She thought she were going to scream in the onslaught of the pleasure that was swimming through her. Her body shuddered deeply as the ache began to build toward an intense orgasm. He was manipulating her with his mouth, his tongue darting within her hot center and drinking her in. She pressed him deeper, her body shuddered again as she cried out feeling the ache building.

"Now!" she whimpered, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly her body gave a violent shudder and she screamed arching towards him, the pleasure making her go weak from the first of many orgasms. 

He loved how she moaned and screamed from the pleasure he was giving her. Now it was time, since his control was almost gone. He removed his trousers and boots, and then joined her in her arms kissing her gently and deeply. She slid her legs around his hips as she responded. He kissed her throat as she tilted back her head and lifted her hips against his as he positioned himself.

"Kathryn," he whispered in the passion, she reached up stroking his face. 

"Don't stop," she told him and he kissed her again, she groaned against his mouth when he slowly joined them, her hips arching to his. She clung to him, then he withdrew almost completely and completed their joining by bringing them together again, filling her all the way. 

"You're so beautiful," he groaned, slowly moving his hips against hers. She moaned clinging to him, the pleasure of their joining bringing in more shudders deep within her. He lifted her hips tighter against his, moving deeper, they kissed again.

Kathryn clung to him, her body shuddering as the ache began to build again. As he moved within her, he found the spot she liked when she cried out clutching him, he concentrated on that one spot, moving in circles. She cried out again groaning loudly arching to him, pressing him deeper. She wrapped her legs higher around his waist, drawing him deeper into her. 

He felt her muscles beginning to clench him, he groaned feeling his pleasure build. "Oh, Kathryn -" 

"-Faster!" she commanded, he did and she cried out as her body shuddered again. The next orgasm was building, as her muscles clenched him tighter, as she began to scream. He began to move harder against her, her cries filling his soul. The first one shook her deeply as she screamed his name, he was close now, but felt another one coming from her.

"Let it go!" he told her passionately. "I love you -" 

"-I love you!" she cried out as it began to build again. She clung to him, his hands lifted her hips as he began to pound harder into her, and she began to scream again as the pleasure coursed through her. It was exquisite and she loved him so much. 

"You're beautiful!" he whimpered and suddenly he felt her final orgasm, her body shuddering so deeply, clenching him so tightly he felt his release. He cried out, spilling his life into hers as she screamed again. He gasped collapsing against her, holding her as she buried her face against his shoulder. They lay silently like that in each other's arms for several minutes, and then he glanced at her, brushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her gently then gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered. "I've missed you so much Chakotay." 

"Same here," he told her gently. Then he lay beside her, pulling her against him, she pulled a sheet over them curling against his chest. 

They lay quietly in each other's arms, as their heartbeats slowed. After several minutes she kissed his chest, running her hand slowly down him, gently caressing him, he shivered. "Well, am I going to get a ring?" 

Chakotay was so distracted by her exploration, he didn't hear her completely. "What?"

She slid up against him gazing into his eyes, "am I going to get a ring?" she asked him again seductively.

He slid his arms around her smooth back, "oh yes, you can count on it." 

She kissed him gently, he responded holding her against him. Her desire was building again as she took the lead this time. She wanted to make up for hurting him, show him he was the only one in her life now. Not Voyager and her crew anymore.

He groaned, amazed at her energy, considering what they just exerted. "You're not tired?" he asked husky feeling his body responding to her touch.

She shook her head with a soft smile, "no, in fact, I think I'm just getting started." 

He gazed up at her and smiled as well, she kissed him again. He took her face in his hands as she responded, their tongues meshing deeply and lovingly. He then slid his hands down her back to the uprise of her buttocks, stroking gently. She groaned and slid over against him, straddling him. She sat up gazing down at him, "god you're so beautiful!" he whispered. 

"So are you," she replied softly, he sat up kissing her throat and neck. She wrapped her arms around him arching her back. He trailed kisses down to her breasts and she moaned when he took one in his mouth beginning to savor gently. She ran her hands through his hair, "I thought I was..." and groaned as her body shuddered. She could feel his hard member pressed against her back, it was making her crazy with desire. She then whispered, "wait! Chakotay - let me -" 

"-Kathryn-" he said passionately, she pulled back slightly staring at him. She lowered him back down to the bed. She then slid off him beginning to explore him in a way he's never known with her. She began to stroke him gently while sending him into complete oblivion. He felt his release coming and wanted to join them, the ecstasy was powerful. Just as he felt he was going to feel his release, she slowly lowered herself down onto him, they groaned and he sat up embracing her tightly, feeling her body surround his. They kissed passionately again and she moved her hips against his, her breath coming in gasps. He lifted her closer and she moaned, they rocked gently holding each other tightly. 

"I've dreamed of this," she whimpered, she pressed him deeper and against her bud of nerves.

"So have I," he groaned, she began to move harder against him groaning. "Take your time."

The ache was building in her, it was unstoppable now as her body shuddered deeply within again. "I can't -" she whimpered in the passion. She cried out and he kissed her deeply, their tongues meshing again. 

He couldn't wait either, his desire and passion for her that's accumulated throughout the years was building, he couldn't get enough of her. He could feel her muscles clenching him tightly, her release was near, so he moved his up and she gasped kissing his shoulder clinging to him. 

Suddenly she felt her body spasm violently against his and she cried out, he groaned. She gasped gazing at him, he kissed her again deeply and took over lowering her to the bed, his hips moving against hers still. She moaned clinging still, his release coming closer. He began to move harder into her and she began to scream clutching him tightly. 

"I love you!" he groaned, her body was so warm and perfect as her release built again. He moved faster now, putting his face against her neck and throat. When his release came, he groaned her name, his body shuddering as his life spilled into her. She groaned clinging to him as they held each other gasping, their skin slightly damp from their passion. After several minutes he gazed at her, she smiled up at him, he kissed her gently, she responded. Then he lay beside her, pulling her against him. 

"You're incredible!" she whispered.

"Me?" he replied in shock. "You took me by surprise -" she laughed softly. He stroked her back, she slid her arms around his chest laying her head against it. They lay quietly, he ran his hand through her hair, and he said softly, "when I walked off the bridge four months ago, I never thought we'd speak again, let alone make love like this."

She nodded, "I know, I wasn't aware myself." She gazed up at him, "but I'm here now, always and forever." 

He stared at her, "you sacrificed a prominent career for me Kathryn -" 

She touched his mouth quieting him, "-I did it for us Chakotay. The most important thing in my life is you now. Not Voyager, not Seven. You." 

Chakotay was so moved at her statement he kissed her again, she responded. He looked at her again, "I love you Kathryn." 

"I love you," she said softly, tried to stifle a yawn, but it came anyway. He grinned stroking her face, "I'm sorry, that trip was so boring and I was anxious to get out to you." 

"That's okay," he said gently, he traced her eyebrow. "Kathryn did you bring a change of clothes with you?"

"All of them," she replied with a nod. "My apartment is on level two, section 25." She started to smile saying sweetly, "but I didn't bring any up here with me."

He chuckled holding her, "that's okay. We don't have replicator rations to worry about anymore. I'm sure you can have something made up." 

She sighed laying her head on his shoulder, "that's so hard to get used to. No more rationing, looking for mineral deposits and food. Life is so much more different now -"

"-And better," he said, she nodded. He kissed the top of her head closing his eyes, hers closed as well as he heard her breathing grow shallow. Both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 

They slept on and off throughout the night, waking to more lovemaking, some of it tender and some just as passionate as the first time. He couldn't get enough of her since she awoke that long-hidden hunger in him and somehow he knew she felt the same. He decided not to go to work the next day, due to the fact they'd probably not make it out of bed except to eat. 

Before falling asleep for the final time that early morning, he whispered while tousling her hair, "you will be here in the morning, right?" 

She sighed contentedly kissing his chest, "oh yes. I plan to be here each and every morning." He smiled closing his eyes as hers did and they slept. 

Shortly, several hours later, he woke up to slip out of bed to message his team and Colonel Nerys he wouldn't be at duty that day for personal reasons. He walked back into the dim lit bedroom, the scent of their lovemaking was in the air and he caught her form lying on her side with the sheet barely covering her hip and draping over her leg. He smiled, always wanting to see this. 

Kathryn's head lay pillowed under her arm and one of his pillows, her hair in disarray around her and she had a soft smile on her face. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

He quietly slipped into bed beside her, putting his head on his pillow gazing at her in the dim light. She moaned softly in her sleep reaching out for him, he caught her arm and she snaked closer to his body drawing the warmth from him. He closed his eyes after pulling the sheet completely over them, she entwined her leg with his. He wrapped his arm around her drifting off to sleep again.

The next morning when Kira showed up for duty in Ops, she walked into her office, formerly Sisko's and sat down to read her messages. His baseball still sat on its stand on the corner of the desk in honor and memory of him.

She turned on her computer and found one from Captain Chakotay claiming he'd be taking the day off for personal reasons. She checked the time it was sent and saw he sent it much earlier in the morning. She smiled to herself, happy to know that Captain Janeway's visit was good for him. With a sigh, she continued reading.

=/\=

That same time, both Kathryn and Chakotay lay in each other's arms talking quietly as she updated him on the status of their former crew. She sighed, "so it looks as if Harry and B'Elanna will be working at Starfleet Engineering. Seven's with Tuvok on Vulcan." 

"That's a good place for her," he said. 

She nodded, "yes, I think so. She never really adapted to Earth, her family was very nice. She connected well with her father's sister, Irene." 

He was trailing his hand up her bare back softly, she was lying against him on her stomach, resting her chin in her hands gazing into his eyes while pressing her body on his chest. 

"What about Tom and the Doctor?" 

She sighed softly, "before I left, Tom contacted me. He'll be teaching shuttle piloting at the academy -" 

He chuckled, "well, he'll fit into that like a well-worn boot." 

She smiled, "I know. The Doctor's on Jupiter Station with Dr. Zimmerman helping him create more sociable holograms," they both began to laugh. She sighed, "he still hasn't given up on rights for holograms either." She sighed putting her head against his chest listening to his heart. She quieted saying softly, "and Kathryn Janeway is now stationed on Deep Space Nine as the future wife to Captain Chakotay, head of the Gamma Expedition for the federation and Bajor." 

"I love the sound of that," he said gently. She gazed up at him and he kissed her gently. She responded, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over against her, pressing her into the mattress. After a moment he looked down at her stroking the side of her face, "I love you Kathryn." 

"I love you," she said and they kissed again holding each other. They made tender love again early that morning. 

Much later that day, both roused from their romantic slumber to make a late lunch. He gave her one of his shirts to wear, while he did most of the preparation, she set the table with candles and his china, made in a glazed pottery design with designs etched along the outer edge. 

He glanced over at her and smiled, the shirt she wore just covered to her mid-thigh. When she stretched over putting down the silver, the shirt rose just above her hip, exposing it as well as part of her bare backside. She caught his gaze and looked over at him with a seductive smile, "enjoying the view?" 

"Oh," he replied feeling his color rise slightly, "very much." She grinned more and purposely stretched more exposing more of her. He gasped, "Kathryn! I'm trying to cook here." 

She laughed seductively turning to him, "well, my love. You were cooking quite well last night, this morning and this afternoon." 

He smiled at her, "so were you." She walked over to him standing behind him while sliding her arms around his waist. He was wearing his robe, but felt her hands traveling up his sides, he squirmed, "Kathryn, aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, very," she replied purring. 

"Not that type of hungry," he said. He put down his cutting knife taking her hands, and then turned into her arms. "You're insatiable -" 

She reached up kissing him lightly, "-I can't help myself Chakotay. I feel like a new woman because of you." 

"I'm glad," he said with a smile touching her nose. "But I'm also hungry -" she raised her eyebrow. "For real food," she frowned, he kissed her quickly, "now why don't you go get the rest of your things-"

She smirked, "dressed like this?" She shook her head, "very funny." Then sighed, "alright I'll leave you alone," she pulled away from him and walked around the living room. "It's nice having this much space isn't it?" 

He shrugged, "well, my quarters on Voyager weren't as big, but I found them comfortable." 

"And cleaner to?" she quipped. 

He shrugged, "hey, I'm living alone -" she glanced over at him. "Lived," he corrected, "I'm working twelve hours in the lab after a dig, so things got neglected." 

"I understand," she said with a stretch raising her arms above her head. 

He noticed, "Kathryn -" he said with an edge in his voice. 

She then realized what she was exposing then and dropped her arms, she shrugged, "sorry."

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" 

She shrugged, "sometimes." 

"I can tell," he said. He was silent for awhile putting the vegetables and cooked rice into a savory broth that was simmering in the pan. She sank down at the dining table, "where's Voyager now?"

She tilted back her head, "oh, she's currently undergoing a major refit at Utopia Planitia. I hope her next captain takes care of her." 

"Whoever it is, will," he assured her. 

"I know," she sighed, then gazed over at him. "Lunch ready yet?" 

"A few moments," he said, and walked away from the stove. He walked over to the replicator, asked for a bottle of wine. The one he asked for appeared on the base, he took it, then stepped over to a cabinet, opened it taking out two crystal wineglasses. "White wine okay?" 

"For lunch?" she asked shocked. 

He nodded walking over to her, "yes, we're celebrating," he opened the bottle after handing her a glass.

"Celebrating?" she repeated.

"Our new life together," he said pouring them each a glass.

She smiled staring up at him, put her glass down standing up against him. "I think that's an excellent reason," they kissed deeply for several minutes. He wrapped his arms around her, placing the bottle on the table. She clung to him, his hands began to roam down her, she groaned when he kissed behind her ear. "Chakotay -" 

"-Hmmm?" 

"No making love on dining room tables," she said, her breath short. 

He glanced at her with a smirk, "good point -" 

"-And don't let lunch burn," she said. 

"I almost forgot," he said pulling away from her and heading over to the stove. "You distracted me." 

"I distracted you?" she said shocked. "I'm not the one who was ready to make love on this table. And your hands were a place they shouldn't be -" 

He was putting the rice and vegetables in a bowl, "come over here and take the salad."

She walked over to him, he handed her the bowl. "I love you." 

She smiled, "I love you to," and the proceeded to the table sitting down. She served the salad while he served the main dish.

Over lunch they discussed his digs and findings, which intrigued her. He offered to give her a tour of the station and the labs after they moved her belongings up to his apartment, since it was slightly bigger and had a better bed. 

They decided to get dressed and go down to her still empty apartment to gather her luggage and other belongings. She wanted her own clothes and bare necessities. During the move, she told him of Admiral Paris' offer to perform the wedding ceremony. He was curious how Paris knew of them, she told him of the conversation in the empty office at headquarters. 

He was surprised but thankful for Paris setting her straight. He suggested she call him the next day to see how soon he could come to the station to perform the ceremony. Then told her they should meet with the colonel to get permission to be married in the Bajorian temple on the station. She claimed they weren't Bajorians, he explained that non-Bajorian weddings could take place in the temple, long as a Bajorian of authority was present. She shrugged in agreement. 

By the time everything was moved into his apartment it was late and she stood looking at the closet space. It was big enough for both, since it was a walk-in. They decided to divide each side up between them and would share the dresser for now until one could be requisitioned for her.

He had to go to work the next day and was feeling tired. 

Chakotay had changed into his boxers and robe while sitting on the made bed now waiting for her. She was in the bathroom changing, he closed his eyes to rest them for a moment. 

Kathryn stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Now she was dressed in a peach silken slip dress feeling more alive than she had in years. She sighed putting down the brush and walked out to the bedroom. The lights in the bathroom flicked off, she stopped by the bed finding him asleep. She smiled softly, he hadn't slept much since her arrival. She slid onto the bed beside him and reached out gently stroking the side of his face. A moment later he stirred opening his eyes, she pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry I woke you -" 

He reached out taking her hand kissing it, "its okay, my love." 

"You looked so peaceful," she whispered, "so beautiful -" 

"-I'm peaceful because of you," he told her. She moved into his arms as he wrapped them around her. They held each other quietly, "I know you're not completely settled in here, so tomorrow feel free to redecorate as you like." 

She gazed at him, "I can't see where you're working?" 

He nodded, "of course." They stared at each other, and then it occurred to him, "would you object to being my assistant?" 

"Don't you already have one?" 

He shrugged, "well, not really. I have a team of seven, we all work together on the same dig, but different stages. It's not quantum mechanics -"

She smiled, "-I'd love to be your assistant. For a second there, I thought you'd want me barefoot and pregnant."

He grinned at her usage of words, "hmmm -I never thought about that. Barefoot? Well, this is nice. Pregnant? Hopefully soon." 

Kathryn stretched up and kissed him gently, he responded as their tongues meshed lovingly. After several moments he gazed at her and she whispered, "once we're married, I suggest we try. I'd love to have your baby Chakotay." 

He caressed her face gently, staring deep into her eyes, "how do you know you're not already? We've been quite active these past two days." 

She shrugged, "I don't know. And if I am, when I do find out, we'll be married by then anyhow." 

"I love you," he said gently running his hand up into her hair. She leaned her head against his hand finding it comforting. She kissed the palm of his hand gently, "you're so beautiful." 

Kathryn's eyes closed, she moaned softly, "I love you so much." He leaned over kissing her gently, she responded wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her closer. He then lowered her to the bed, pressing his body against hers as they continued kissing gently. He began to kiss her face gently, she sighed running her hands down his back, "what time do you have duty?"

"0800 hours," he whispered, she tilted back her head as he placed a deep, warm kiss on her throat. "I'm going to be a little tired I guess -"

"-Just a little?" she replied with some amusement. 

He gazed at her, "I'll be sleep walking. But I don't care, I'd rather make love to you anyway." 

She reached up touching his face, "well, what are you waiting for?" They kissed gently again and made tender love before sleep found them. 

During the next few days Chakotay gave Kathryn a tour of the station, introducing her to his team, now hers as well, since Paris approved of her new position. And she told him of their engagement, which he congratulated them both. Since the team was leaving back to the Gamma Quadrant the following week, the wedding was set to take place the day before they left. Paris agreed to officiate at the ceremony and told them he'd be there the day before. 

After speaking with Paris, Kathryn contacted Kira and asked if she and Chakotay could meet with her. Kira invited them up to Ops that afternoon.

=/\=

When they arrived, Kira was waiting for them. She gave them a brief tour of Deep Space Nine's command center, and then brought them into her office. She offered them a seat in front of her desk sitting down. She stared at them, "well, what can I do for you, captains?" 

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, then back, "well, I've been assigned as assistant to Captain Chakotay as part of the Gamma Expedition." 

Kira smiled, "well, that's wonderful -" then frowned. "Isn't it?" 

Both laughed softly, Kathryn nodded, "yes it is, because we've also decided to get married." 

Kira grinned widely, "well, congratulations!"

"Thank you," Chakotay said. 

She glanced at both of them, "so, what do you need me for?"

"Well, it's my understanding," Chakotay said, "that wedding ceremonies can be performed in the temple, non-Bajorian that is."

Kira nodded, "yes, that's right. Is that where both of you would like to get married?" 

"Yes," he replied. 

She sighed, "when?"

"Next Thursday," he said, "Admiral Paris will be performing the ceremony." 

"Well, I don't see a problem," Kira told them. "But I'll get permission from the first minister. One of us will have to be there."

"We'd like both of you," Kathryn said with a smile. She reached out taking his hand, he grasped it. Kira smiled seeing the love between them, "it's only logical that the Colonel of the station and the first minister of Bajor be present." 

Kira sighed, "well, Captain Janeway, if diplomatic tactics like that were used in the Delta Quadrant, I know now there's a reason your crew survived." 

Chakotay grinned, "oh, you're just seeing a glimpse of what she's like. In fact, I recall about a few months back she had an alien who kidnapped our EMH sent directly to the brig with the transporter from his ship when he wouldn't cooperate. What did you say?" he asked her proudly.

Kathryn sighed, the color rising in her face slightly, she said simply, "I told the captain that sometimes diplomacy required 'a little saber rattling'." 

Kira laughed, "oh my! Well, it's good to know you've been able to take care of yourselves. But, you're EMH? Isn't that the starship backup physician installed in your computers?" 

She nodded, "yes. When Voyager was first thrown into the Delta Quadrant, I lost half my crew, including my chief medical officer. Our EMH became the new one, and soon became sentient." 

Kira shrugged, "so, how'd he get kidnapped? I mean, he's a hologram, they can't go anywhere without holo-emitters in place."

"About four years ago," Chakotay said, "Voyager was involved with a temporal crisis which sent us back to twentieth century Earth. While there, to stop the incident from taking place, our Doctor was kidnapped then as well."

"But," Kathryn added, "equipped with a mobile emitter. Since then, he was able to travel outside sickbay and on away missions." 

"That technology wasn't available then," Kira stated confused. "How'd -?" 

"Temporal Prime Directive, colonel," Kathryn told her simply. Kira nodded understanding, she sighed, "well, we've taken enough of your time, colonel -" 

Kira shook her head, " -oh, it's okay, really." 

"Well, we do have things to do," Kathryn said, she began to stand. Chakotay followed her. 

Kira nodded seeing the strength and determination in Janeway. She admired her for it and stood up herself, "very well. I'll contact you when the first minister gives his approval." 

"Thank you," she said, they shook Kira's hand and walked back out to the lift.

Kira stood for a moment watching the couple leave, slightly envious of Janeway's luck of serving and falling in love with such a wonderful man. She sighed sitting down and contacted the first minister.

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay were walking down the Promenade getting ready to go back up to the labs when they heard a voice calling them. "Captain's Janeway and Chakotay!"

They stopped and turned seeing a young officer approaching them, his dark features standing out. "Yes, Lieutenant -?" Kathryn prompted politely.

"-Julian Bashir," he replied stopping before them. "I'm DS9's chief medical officer." 

"Of course," Kathryn said with a smile, "a pleasure to meet you Dr. Bashir." 

"Oh no," he said smiling, "its a pleasure to meet both of you." They nodded, "oh, I hear Captain your stationed here on DS9?" he asked Chakotay.

Chakotay nodded, "yes, I'm heading up the Gamma Expedition and Captain Janeway has just been assigned as my assistant." 

"Really?" Bashir said interested. 

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, then she said, sensing a new friendship with the young doctor, "we're getting married Dr. Bashir." 

Julian grinned, "well, I think that's wonderful! Congratulations." 

"Thank you," Kathryn said, "Doctor -" 

He shook his head, "oh please call me Julian." They nodded, "hey, have either of you tried out the holosuites at Quark's?"

Chakotay slid his arm around Kathryn's waist pulling her to him, "we don't need holosuites Julian -" 

Julian smiled watching Kathryn blush, "oh, I didn't mean that! I'd like to invite you both to Vic's with me and Ezri tonight."

"Vic's?" Chakotay repeated. 

"'Who's Ezri?" Kathryn asked. 

Julian smiled, "Lieutenant Ezri Dax-Bashir, she's the station's counselor and my wife. And Vic's is my own holosuite program with a 1960s Vegas lounge act, complete with his band, casino and waitresses." 

"Well, that's different," Kathryn said, she glanced at Chakotay who shrugged. "We'd love to join you Julian. What time?"

"How's 2100 hours?" he asked. 

"That'll give us time to get some work done," Chakotay said, "in the labs." 

"Great," Julian said, "oh and dress the part. Wear a tuxedo captain -" 

"-Since we're so informal," Kathryn said, "please call me Kathryn and the captain, Chakotay. We don't mind." 

Julian nodded, "fine. Kathryn wear a nice dress. We'll have dinner and dance." 

"Sounds good," Kathryn said. 

"We'll meet outside Quark's," he said, "his bar's located on the other side of the Promenade."

"See you then," Chakotay said, Julian nodded, and then turned walking away. He steered Kathryn around, she swiveled her hip against his seductively.

"I can't wait to see you in a tux," she said smiling. 

"Got that little red number you wore once?" he asked quietly.

"Something better," she said quietly with a hint of desire. 

"I can't wait," he replied placing a kiss on the side of her face.

=/\=

After a few hours working in the labs, Kathryn and Chakotay said goodnight to their team and headed back to their quarters to change for dinner. Kathryn was in the shower washing the dust off her from the artifacts collected when the door opened and he stepped in with her. He wrapped his arms around her gently, she sighed leaning against him, "hello."

He kissed the back of her neck, "hello. I have my tux -" 

"-I can't wait," she said, "to see you in it." She felt him grow hard against her and felt her insides turn to liquid, she groaned. "You're not thinking we have time?" 

"We've got an hour," he said running his hands down her gently.

"Is that all?" she asked with a gasp turning into his arms. 

He kissed her deeply, she responded as he pressed her up against the cool tile wall. She moaned softly as he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tilted back her head as he began to kiss her neck and throat, "more than enough time," he said desirably. She clung to him and cried out when he joined them deeply. They kissed again passionately as she moved her hips downward against his. 

The ache was building quickly as she felt her body shudder, she buried her face in his neck groaning. Her body thumped against the wall, "I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you," he said lovingly, he lifted her higher and moved harder and deeper into her. 

She whimpered clinging to him, he felt his release coming. "Oh, Chak-o-tay!" she groaned, "don't stop!" He didn't as she clung to him while urging him deeper and harder. The ache was building more and she felt her body shudder violently, she screamed burying her face in his neck kissing it.

He felt his and groaned feeling his release, "oh Kathryn," he whispered tenderly, as his life poured into her. She gasped still holding him, he gazed at her and kissed her tenderly. She responded, the water continued to run against his back, he then kissed her face gently.

"I love you," she said softly.

He looked at her, "you're so beautiful, I love you to." She lowered her legs back down to the floor as he stroked her face. "Let's finish up. We don't want to keep Julian and Ezri waiting." 

She nodded, "okay," she kissed him gently again and then he pulled away from her. They showered together, once done, he wrapped a towel around her and he wrapped one around his waist walking into the bedroom. 

Shortly later she walked out in her dress, her hair done in its usual style, but with a black and rhinestone clip in her hair pinning up the left side. She sighed looking for her black, low slung shoes. "Chakotay?" she called, he wasn't in the bedroom. 

"Yes?" he replied from the other room. 

"Have you seen my shoes?" she asked walking around the bed.

He walked in a moment later dressed in a black tuxedo with satin lapels, white button-down shirt with a stiff collar, folded black tie and shiny black shoes. He saw her, "Kathryn -" he whispered.

She turned to him and smiled, he looked incredibly handsome. "Well, you look wonderful."

"You look gorgeous," he said in awe. 

"Really?" she asked turning around. The black dress was a form fitting slip dress with a straight edged bodice, thin satin straps and a slit that went up mid-thigh on the left. The dress showed off her curves and her legs, she looked stunning. 

He nodded walking over to her taking her in his arms, "yes, really. You are so incredibly gorgeous," he kissed her gently, she responded, then he pulled away looking at her. "Now what were you saying?"

"Oh, my shoes," she said. 

He looked around, and then walked around to the other side of the bed, "did you check the closet?" 

She nodded, "I took them out so I wouldn't lose them." 

He sighed, then found them sitting next to her newly requisitioned dresser located on that same side of the bed. He picked them up, "here they are." She looked over, then walked over to him, "did you ever lose your boots while getting ready for duty on Voyager?" 

She smirked at him, "I can't tell you how many times! I replicated two extra pairs in case I couldn't find the first one." He chuckled, she went to take the shoes, and he held them away from her. "Chakotay give them to me, please."

He stared down at her, "let me put them on you." 

"Why?" she asked curious. 

He shrugged, "I just feel like it."

She studied him for a moment, then sighed, "okay," and backed up sitting down on the bed. He walked over and knelt down on a knee, taking her left foot gently. He adjusted the opening, her skin tingled at his touch. She smiled when he slipped it on her foot and pulled the sling back behind her ankle. "Know who I feel like?" she asked.

He shook his head, "no, who?" 

"Cinderella," she said simply. 

He smiled shyly, then gazed at her, "you know, its funny you said that." He picked up her right foot, then the shoe so she could see it. Something fell into it, it glittered against the lights and the black of his jacket. 

She stared for a moment, her eyes focusing on the object. "Chakotay, what's-?" He picked it up, showing her platinum diamond ring, her breath caught. "Is that what I think it is?" 

He nodded, "yes, it's your engagement ring." 

"When did you do this?" 

"When you weren't looking," he replied and leveled himself with her. "Will you marry me Kathryn?"

She had tears in her eyes, he was making it official, even though they had the wedding date set. She nodded, "yes, oh yes!" He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her gently. She held his face in her hands responding, and then she gazed at him. "I love you so much."

He smiled, "I love you to. Now, come on," he put her other shoe on. She stood up, he took her hand and they walked out. 

=/\=

Julian and Ezri waited outside of Quark's, which was getting a nice flow of customer's that night. He was dressed in his tux as well, she was dressed in a deep purple crushed velvet dress with capped sleeves. 

Kira was walking down the corridor when she spotted them, she smiled walking over to them, "well, you two look nice. Going to Vic's?"

Julian nodded, "yes." 

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes," he replied spotting them walking down the corridor towards them. "Them." Kira turned to see Kathryn and Chakotay heading to the bar. The crowd in the corridor seemed to part for the former command team of the U.S.S. Voyager as they walked towards them with an arm hooked to each other's. Janeway looked stunning and the glow she held seemed to reflect off the walls. Chakotay looked as handsome and proud to be escorting the beautiful captain, his partner, lover and fiancée. 

People whispered and smiled at each other in admiration recognizing them. 

Kathryn was aware of people looking at them and she smiled more so, enjoying it. She was hopelessly in love with Chakotay, and she wanted everyone to know it. She spotted Julian, Kira and a young beautiful woman beside him also dressed up.

Julian smiled and said, "well, when I said to look nice, I think you both outdid yourselves. Kathryn you look beautiful." 

"Thank you Julian," she said, "but if it weren't for Chakotay, I wouldn't look like this." 

"I don't believe that," he said in disbelief. 

"You all look fabulous," Kira told them smiling. 

"Kira join us," Ezri said smiling. "You know how much you like Vic's." 

Kira nodded, "yes, I know." But she missed Odo and going to Vic's without him was too depressing. Until he returned, she couldn't set foot in the program. She sighed, "well, I've got work to do, enjoy yourselves." And she walked away. 

After a moment Julian said, "oh, forgive my manners." He looked at Kathryn and Chakotay, "Kathryn and Chakotay, I'd like you to meet Ezri Dax-Bashir, my wife. Ezri, this is Captain's Janeway and Chakotay, formerly of the U.S.S. Voyager." 

They shook hands with her that's when Kathryn noticed Ezri's distinctive spotting starting at her temples working down the sides of her throat and into her collarbone. Her blue eyes stood out, "you're a Trill?" 

Ezri nodded, "yes." 

Kathryn nodded, "Dax, that mean's you have a symbiont?" She thought for a moment, then, "I had met a Jadzia Dax in my senior year -" 

"-At the academy," Ezri added simply. "I remember you Captain -" 

Kathryn's eyes widened, if this was the new Dax, something must have happened to Jadzia. She remembered Jadzia as a very smart, sociable and likable cadet in her sophomore year. 

"You do?" 

Ezri nodded, "Jadzia does at least. She found you very nice and ambitious. Although never would have guessed you for command."

"I never did either," Kathryn said, "but after that mission on the Billings, it was suggested I try for command." She shrugged, "ever since then it's been...interesting."

Julian sighed, "well, let's go, Vic is waiting. I have Quark running the program already." 

"Let's," Chakotay said taking Kathryn's hand and they followed Julian and Ezri through the bar and up the spiral staircase to the holosuites upstairs. 

=/\=

When Vic spotted Julian and Ezri, he had his matre'd show them to his best table near the dance floor. The new couple with them stood out and he judged by how they glowed within each other's presence. They were obviously deeply in love and going to be married by the looks of the ring glistening on her finger.

He let them be seated and indicated to his band beginning to sing, "Sophisticated Lady." 

Kathryn gazed around the lounge, enjoying the program and the bandleader, who was singing. "That's Vic," Julian said indicating to him. "He's a very special hologram."

"Really?" she said with a smile. "Why's that?" 

"You'll find out," he replied and a waitress came up to their table. "Champagne please, for all of us." She nodded and left, "so have you both set a date?"

"Next Thursday," Chakotay said taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "We're due to leave on the dig Friday. Kira is getting us permission to marry in the temple." 

"Oh, don't worry," Ezri said, "she will. Kira pulls a lot of weight on Bajor. That's a beautiful ring Kathryn." 

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Chakotay gave it to me right before we met tonight." He smiled picking up her hand and kissing it gently, she closed her eyes. 

Julian glanced at Ezri and they smiled seeing the love between the two. A moment later the waitress returned with their glasses of champagne and placed one down in front of each of them. She walked away, "so Kathryn, what is the Delta Quadrant like?" Ezri asked curiously. 

Kathryn glanced over at her and sighed, "quite...extraordinary." 

"That's one way to put it," Chakotay said. 

"You met so many races," she said, "out there. I mean, other than the Borg, who'd you dislike the most?" 

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn, then, "each of us, or between both of us?" 

"Each of you," she replied. 

"Well," he sighed, "for me it had to be a toss up between the Kazon, Vidiians and the Malon." 

Kathryn nodded, "I agree, but don't forget the Hirogen or the Vadwaar." 

"Weren't the Vidiians the body harvesting aliens?" Julian asked. 

"Yes," she said, "they were the third race we encountered the first few months there. When a group stole Neelix's lungs." 

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kes gave him one of hers," Chakotay replied, "a sign of her love."

"Who's Kes?" Julian asked. 

Kathryn smiled softly, Chakotay reached out stroking the side of her face gently, "Kes was a very special person to myself and the crew." She sighed, "she was an Ocampan who joined the crew the first week of our journey. Her people only live nine years, but she evolved in her second year." 

"What do you mean by evolve?" Ezri asked. 

"It's hard to explain," Kathryn replied. "After our first encounter with the Borg, her body structure began to discorporate when her telepathic centers began to get hyper stimulated. We got her on a shuttle and remotely sent it away where she transformed into pure energy."

"When she did that" Chakotay continued, "she sent us 9,500 light years' closer to home, safely past Borg space. She was very special, especially to Kathryn." 

"She sounds remarkable," Ezri said. "Have you seen her since?" 

"Once," Kathryn replied, "when she came back to Voyager to change history. She was confused and I helped her realize what was bothering her. I told her to go home, I hope she's there."

"She's there," Chakotay told her, "I'm sure."

She nodded, "I know." 

Vic ended his last song and sent the musicians on break, then stepped down to Julian's table. "Julian. Ezri, you have to introduce me to your friends." 

"Vic this is," Julian said, "Captain's Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. Their new to the station." 

"A pleasure," Vic smiled at them. 

"Kathryn and Chakotay," Julian said, "this is Vic Fontaine." 

She held out her hand to the soft-spoken crooner, he took it gently, "a pleasure to meet you Vic." 

He kissed her hand gently, "likewise Kathryn," his voice was smooth. Chakotay smirked at the hologram who was flirting with his fiancée. 

"You're very charming," she said with a smile. She pulled her hand away catching the look on Chakotay's face and she reached over stroking the side of his face, he kissed her hand. 

"May I join you?" Vic asked. "I've got the guys on a break." 

"Please," Julian replied, Vic pulled up a chair and sat down between Ezri and Chakotay. 

"We're celebrating Vic." 

"Oh, let me guess," he said. "Kathryn and Chakotay are getting married next week."

"How'd you know that?" Kathryn asked him surprised.

Vic smiled at her, "that's one of my talent's doll -"

Doll? Kathryn said to herself amused. He's pretty interesting.

"-I can read people," he continued, "and when I saw you both look at each other, it was written all over you. And when you walked into the lounge, I know when two are as deeply in love as you both are." 

"I would think anybody can see that," Chakotay said.

"True, pallie," Vic replied. 

Pallie? He repeated to himself, also amused.

"But," Vic said looking at him, "you've been in love with Kathryn for a very long time. Long before you returned from the Delta Quadrant."

"How did you know that's where we were?" Kathryn asked, impressed.

Vic shrugged, "my matrix has links to the station's computers. When the news of your ship coming home made the headlines, I picked up on it." 

Kathryn glanced at Julian, "your right, he's special." 

"Why thank you Dollface," Vic said, "and to add to your celebration, I'm dedicating my next song to you two lovebirds. So, I expect you both to get up and dance."

Kathryn nodded, "of course." She picked up her champagne and sipped it, "are you considered sentient Vic?" 

"Sentient?" he asked, slightly confused. Julian nodded slightly at him, "yeah, I guess I am. You're as smart as you are beautiful."

Kathryn laughed softly, "oh, our Doctor has got to meet you!" 

Chakotay chuckled as well, "I agree. I think they'd get along splendidly." 

"Oh, you're EMH," Julian said. "He's sentient as well, if I remember reading correctly. Does he sing as well?"

"Does he sing?" Kathryn said smirking. "Oh, yes, he does it all, but he prefers opera. I think Vic can show him some of his stuff." 

"Well, where is he?" Vic asked curiously. "I'd love to meet another hologram like that." 

"He's on Jupiter Station right now," Kathryn replied. She sighed, "perhaps when we return from the dig we'll invite him out here." 

"Sounds like a plan," Vic said, he noticed his band returning to their instruments. He sighed, "well, time to get back to work. Dinner's on me tonight, order what you want." He stood up walking over to the musicians, they nodded and he turned back to the crowd, the music started, soft and mellow. "This next song is dedicated to Kathryn and Chakotay, their getting married next week folks. Give them a hand."

Kathryn glanced around in surprise when the rest of the patrons sitting and standing began to applaud. She put her face in her hand blushing, Chakotay wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close also smiling. 

"Come on up you two," Vic said. "This one's for you, from my heart to yours." Then he began to sing, "when somebody loves you, it's no good unless he loves you. All the way..." 

Chakotay looked at her smiling gently, "let's dance my love." 

She smiled back at him, "yes, let's." He stood up and she did as well, he led her to the floor. Once there, he pulled her into his arms, taking her right hand in his left and put his other hand on her lower waist beginning to move her around the floor. They stared at each other as Vic sang and smiled. Kathryn truly felt like Cinderella that night as she danced in the arms of the man she loved.

After Vic finished, "All The Way," Chakotay kissed her tenderly. He smiled and began with, "The Way You Look Tonight," loving the sight of the happy couple. He hoped to see them more often since he hadn't seen Kira and Odo in months.

Kathryn and Chakotay had dinner with the Bashir's, danced to several more songs including, "Come Fly With Me!' and "Fly Me To The Moon," where Chakotay spun Kathryn around the dance floor, both smiling continuously. Julian and Ezri joined them on the floor occasionally, but this was Kathryn and Chakotay's night.

=/\=

When the evening was over, they walked back to their apartment tired, but exhilarated. They each had an arm around each other's waist, she rested her head against his shoulder. She sighed, "tonight was wonderful." 

"It was," he replied with a smile. 

"We've got to visit Vic more often," she said. "It was nice Julian said we could use the program anytime." 

"Yes, I liked him," Chakotay agreed. They stopped outside their apartment, he keyed in the code, the doors slid open and they walked in the darkened apartment. "Computer, lights," and they came up. "We should leave a light on when we know we'll be back." 

She sighed stretching walking near the sofa, "that sounds like a good idea," he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. She smiled leaning against him closing her eyes, "you're such a terrific dancer Chakotay." 

He held her close, "so are you," and kissed behind her ear gently. 

She shivered against him, feeling her body tingle and grow warm. She sighed when he gently took a lobe beginning to suck on it gently. His hands slid up stroking her breasts, she groaned and turned into his arms kissing him deeply. He drew her tighter against him deepening the kiss, as their tongues meshed lovingly and passionately. 

Several minutes later he began to kiss her face as she held him, "is there anything your not good at?" she asked, her voice husky with passion. 

He glanced at her smiling, "not that I can think of -" 

"-What about piloting shuttles?" she replied teasing. 

He made a face, "that was a low blow Kathryn, you know all those incidents were beyond my control." 

She kissed him again and whispered, "I know." She looked at him, "you're so good at everything, my love." Then she pulled away from him, "I'd better get out of this dress," and turned walking into the bedroom, tilting her head toward him seductively. 

Like a moth to a flame, Chakotay followed her in smiling.

The next day, Kira informed them that the first minister approved of the ceremony to be held in the temple. Both were in the lab working when they got the news, they thanked her. Kathryn then decided it was time to look for a wedding dress, something simple, but elegant. 

While Chakotay worked on an artifact, she told him she wanted to take lunch alone to shop and would bring him back something.

"Just bring yourself," he told her while working with a fine brush dusting off some ancient writing on a tablet.

She smiled kissing the side of his face, "okay, but I'll still bring you something." He gazed at her briefly and she kissed him gently cupping the side of his face, he responded. Some of the other team members who were in the lab at that moment smiled at the couple. 

He looked at her, "now let me get back to work, captain." 

She smiled, "yes, sir." And she headed out smiling at the others. 

One of them, a seasoned anthropologist who was standing at an electro microscope and a Bajorian said, "got a special wedding night planned?"

Chakotay glanced up briefly, he smiled at him, "I'll never tell." They all smiled and went back to work. 

=/\=

Kathryn wandered the Promenade among the many shops available. She saw numerous cafe's, gift shops and even an old bound bookstore that sold bound books from both federation and non-federation worlds. She intended to explore that before they left, when she had the chance. But, she couldn't seem to find a dress shop liked she hoped.

Ezri was walking to lunch towards the replimate when she spotted Kathryn. She walked over to her smiling, "Kathryn? You look lost."

Kathryn turned to her, "oh, not at all. Just confused." 

"What about?" 

She sighed, "out of all the shops available, there's no dress shops." 

Ezri nodded, "looking for you're wedding dress?" Kathryn nodded, "I know what you mean, since Garek decided to stay on Cardassia two year's ago. It's been difficult getting hand made clothing." 

"So what does someone do?" 

Ezri sighed, "use their replicators. But, I think you're in luck. Last month a Bolian seamstress finally took Garek's old shop, she's looking for business. Perhaps she can help you." 

"Point the way," Kathryn said. 

"I'll walk with you," she replied and led her further down the busy corridor. 

=/\=

Kathryn was lucky enough that Ezri pointed out the Bolian seamstress, who appeared quite talented and well versed in human fashions. Kathryn picked out a simple white ensemble that included a white jacket with satin lapels, a white satin shell and a sheer, full-length skirt. Her measurements were taken and the suit would be ready within four days. She'd go for her final fitting two days before the wedding. 

She stopped at the replimate with Ezri and took a vegetable stew back with her to give to Chakotay. When she returned, she placed his covered bowl on an empty desk and walked over to him. He was leaning over the same piece, now looking through a large, circular and powerful magnifying glass. She stood close to him glancing at what he was doing, in his other hand he held a much finer brush and was dusting some of the writing. 

"You've been gone an hour," he commented not glancing up. "What were you doing? I don't see anything brought back but my lunch." 

She smirked, "oh I did some shopping," he glanced at her. She frowned, "are you keeping tabs on me?" 

"No," he replied softly, "we're both equals now, in everything. I know whatever you were doing had to be important. I was just...curious." 

She smiled, "well, just be curious for a little while longer." She saw a smudge of dirt on the side of his face and reached out rubbing it away gently. He smiled letting her, "now, sir, I'll continue here while you eat." 

"I love you," he whispered gazing into her eyes. 

"I love you," she replied softly, running a finger across his mouth. He kissed it, handed her the brush and walked over to the desk. She pulled off her uniform jacket draping it over a nearby stool and began to clean the writing. 

The next several days both worked in the labs, at times she sat adding information to the database, taking notes for Chakotay as he dictated what he found. And she enjoyed getting her hands and face dirty while dusting off more artifacts. 

The team was also getting ready to leave for the dig by updating the database on the small runabout given to them by Bajor. 

One day while she was inventorying the equipment to be taken, Kira walked into the lab. She smiled straightening, "colonel what a pleasant surprise." 

"Captain Janeway," Kira nodded glancing around at the equipment. "The team getting ready to leave?"

"Yes, we'll be loading everything," Kathryn replied, "onto the runabout by this afternoon."

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Kira said. "Where's Captain Chakotay? I have a gift for you both -and for the team -compliments of Bajor and Starfleet." 

Kathryn was intrigued, "well, let me get him." She tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Chakotay." 

"Chakotay here," he replied. 

"Colonel Nerys is here," she said, "and would like to give us a gift, the team that is." 

"We'll be right there," he said and the link went silent. A moment later he walked out pulling on his uniform jacket, followed by the other seven. "Colonel?"

"Everyone here?" Kira asked, Chakotay nodded. "Follow me." 

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay stood with everyone else outside an airlock located on the primary docking ring. Kira opened it and stepped up inside the inner hatch. "In celebration of your upcoming wedding and dig, Starfleet has donated a new prototype ship for you to use." 

The team members began talking among themselves, the excitement being felt. Chakotay smiled at Kathryn taking her hand. "Well, that's a surprise," he said.

"What kind of ship?" Kathryn asked. 

Kira sighed, "big enough to hold all your equipment, three sleeping quarters, a small messhall and sickbay, transporter room and engineering. It's a Delta-class ship. I don't know how familiar you are with the Defiant, but it's the same thing. but on a smaller scale. It's been christened the U.S.S. Kitty Hawk, NCC-16045." 

"Can we go aboard?" Kathryn asked. 

"Come with me," Kira smiled and turned walking through the airlock. Chakotay kissed Kathryn quickly and they headed inside. 

=/\=

Later that evening after dinner and a session of passionate lovemaking, she lay against him staring into his eyes as he stroked her back gently. He was admiring the curve of her backside that was peeking out from the sheet that barely covered her. One leg was stretched out and the other bent into his and her arms folded against his chest. Her breasts were pressed into his side. Her hair was in disarray surrounding her shoulders and she looked beautiful. 

"That's a great ship," she said softly. "Isn't it?"

He nodded, "yes, it is." 

"And it lands," she said grinning, "the engineers used Voyager's design." 

"Well, it'll definitely help out on the digs," he said. "No more using temporary shelters unless we need to -" 

"-I thought you liked roughing it?"

He shrugged, "oh, I do, but these places aren't New Earth, my love. Some of those nights can get pretty cold, so it's nice to know we'll be protected against the elements." 

"Makes sense," she said. "And we'll have our own room -" 

"-We'll christen it when we get there," he said and she smiled. He then kissed her gently, she responded. He slid his hand down further stroking her buttocks and then dipped slowly lower touching the underside of her womanhood. She gasped softly feeling him beginning to stroke that part of her, and felt her insides grow warm. He felt her become moist and his body reacted, she then gazed at him, the desire seen in her eyes, "want me to continue?" 

Kathryn felt her heart quicken and breath become short. She pulled herself up against him more and opened her legs more. "What do you think?" she kissed him deeply and groaned when he gently slid two fingers within her. He continued to manipulate her as they kissed, their tongues meshing deeply and lovingly. She felt the ache begin to grow and wanted him even more.

He was hard now as he continued to explore her, it soon wasn't enough. She apparently believed the same because she pulled away from him for a moment and pulled the sheet off his lower torso exposing him. Their eyes never left each other's as she straddled him, he stroked her hips and ran his hands up her sides caressing her gently. 

She shivered letting him, as he caressed her waist, abdomen and worked up to her breasts. She gasped when his hands stroked her breasts, her buds rose to greet him and he cupped her breasts. He sat up taking one in his mouth savoring it gently, she moaned holding his head, "I love you," she whispered. 

He kissed over to the other breast, "I love you," he replied gently and took the other in his mouth. She groaned running her hands through his hair arching her back. She sighed and he kissed her neck working up her throat, nipping at the sensitive area. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed deeply again, his hands held her hips pulling her closer to him. She was ready for him as he felt the moist heat radiating from her. 

"I want you inside me," she groaned kissing his face. 

"I know," he told her, "but let's not rush it, my love." He then held her rolling her over onto her back, she stared up at him."You're so beautiful and I want to enjoy you. Make love to each part of you until you're screaming my name." 

"There's no worry in that happening," she whispered, he smiled lovingly at her. She reached up stroking his face, he kissed her hand and she slid her hand down his neck to his shoulder. 

"Close your eyes," he told her gently. "Let me Kathryn." She stared still, then did feeling him lightly stroking her face, trailing his fingers down her throat and neck, her body shivered. He continued to stroke her, outside her breasts, the underside of her biceps, down to the underside of each breast. She groaned arching more to him as the pleasure swam through her. His fingers were now stroking her waist and abdomen, then the soft curls of her womanhood gently. She gasped gripping the sheet, his fingers were avoiding her swollen bud, as he explored her, she cried out as he opened her more to his caresses. The ache built more, she felt as if she were going to split in two from the pleasure.

"You're driving...me crazy!" she whimpered. "Chakotay

"Relax," he told her gently. 

She couldn't help but laugh, the passion heard, "relax? Oh -" her body shuddered again more intense. "You've got...to be...kidding," and then groaned loudly when he placed his mouth on her, drawing her swollen bud against his tongue. She held his head arching her back, the pressure built even more, the tightness in the pit of her stomach building. Her release was coming, she couldn't stop it now. His tongue was darting inside her, tasting her and she whimpered. Suddenly she felt it and her body shuddered deeply, she screamed arching her back. 

Satisfied, he then lay against her kissing her deeply, their tongues meshing as she tasted herself on him. She slid her legs around his hips, urging him to join them, he felt her and adjusted himself, and she held his hips. 

"Now!" she groaned. "Please Chakotay -" and cried out when he joined them finally. She matched his gentle rhythm as he began to move within her. Her breath became short as she gasped clutching him, urging him deeper. He gazed at her as her eyes were still closed and began to increase the strokes by going harder, feeling his release building.

"You're so beautiful!" he groaned. 

She felt her body shudder again, her muscles clenching him even more. She cried out again, wrapping her legs higher around his waist, he began to move harder until he filled her totally. She began to scream as he pounded into her with such force it was exquisite.

"Oh, Kathryn!" he whispered feeling his release near. Then her body shuddered violently, clenching him so tightly he cried out as she screamed again, wrapping him tighter against her. He felt his release and cried out burying his face in her neck and hair. 

She gasped as his life spilled into her and he collapsed against her, his hips still moved against hers slowly. He stopped after a moment, and then gazed at her kissing her gently. She held him and he kissed her face tenderly, "I never imagined when we first met seven years ago we'd be like this." 

He sighed and looked at her, "I know." He lay beside her, she curled into his arms resting her head against his shoulder. "Of course, I can't seem to get enough of you right now."

She kissed his chest softly, "I feel the same." They were quiet for several minutes when she said, "do you think we'll still be like this in ten years?" 

"Hmmm," he replied softly. "I hope so -" 

"-Even if I've had three kids?" 

Chakotay didn't respond, then it occurred to him, he began to sit up, she propped herself up on him gazing into his eyes. "Kathryn are you pregnant?"

She smiled softly at him, "Chakotay I've only been here a little over a week-" 

"But, we've-"

Kathryn reached up touching his mouth, he quieted. "I think there might be a chance, I don't know. It's just a feeling I have -"

"Your instincts have been pretty good in the past," he claimed. 

"True," she agreed, "but it could be just something I want. Would you be happy if I were?"

He pulled her into his arms, "are you kidding? I'd be ecstatic."

She kissed him gently, and then gazed at him, "so you think after I have at least three kids we'll make love at least twice a day?" 

He ran his hand up into her hair, "oh, my love, I'll always want you. We've got seven years to make up for." 

"I can't wait," she purred and he kissed her tenderly again, She responded holding him, the desire lit between them. He lowered her to the bed, pressing his body against hers. They made love again that night, the hunger for each other far from over. 

Two days later, Kathryn took the afternoon off to redecorate the bedroom with maroon and cream quilt, sheets and large pillows. She wanted to be distracted from the greenish/gray Cardassian walls by doing this and take the Starfleet issue bedding off. She had enough of sleeping in standard sheets, now she wanted comfort. She was still disappointed their bathroom wasn't equipped with a bathtub. She had expressed her feelings to Chakotay, who told her he'd work something out. So, she added peach towels to the white ones in the bathroom, some artificial flowers, candles and took a potted plant from the living area, placing it in a far corner. 

Out in the living area, she put a white tablecloth over the table, some large fluffy pillows for each end of the sofa and replicated up a Persian cream, turquoise and navy rug to put underneath the sofa and coffee table. She was trying to lift one end of the sofa to roll the rug under when the doors slid open and Chakotay entered. He spotted her bent form by the sofa and quickly stepped over wrapping his arms around her.

Kathryn, who didn't hear him enter, gasped when she felt him. "Chakotay! You scared the daylights out of me!" 

He chuckled kissing the back of her neck, "sorry, love. What are you doing?"

"Trying to put this rug," she groaned, "under the sofa." 

He straightened looking at it, then hero "that's gotta weigh at least 150 pounds Kathryn! If you're pregnant I don't want you lifting heavy stuff." 

She placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not helpless Chakotay and that's the point, I don't know if I'm pregnant. Now, since your home, would you mind helping me here?" 

"Yes, ma'am," he said grinning, "but there's one thing you've got to do first." 

"What's that?" 

"Kiss me," he said, then with a mock groan, "I've worked so hard today...!" Kathryn laughed softly at his humor and wrapped her arms around him kissing him gently. He responded holding her, and then pulled back some sliding a hand down to her abdomen, she placed her hand on his. He stared at her, "I'd be so happy if you were." 

She smiled reaching up and cupped the side of his face, "I would be to," she said softly. 

Then he kissed her tenderly, his hand still resting on her abdomen. After several moments she looked at him, "now will you help me with this?" 

"Come on," he said simply, "get the other end," she walked around and both lifted the sofa off to the side. They proceeded to roll the carpet out, straighten it and put the sofa back, he put the coffee table back as well. She walked over to a storage container and pulled out her da Vinci bust that once stood in her ready room. He glanced around, "it's looking good." 

"Better," she said walking with it to a table put near the portals. She placed it down in the center.

"Are you hungry?" he asked taking off his duty jacket, folding it and laying it on the sofa.

She shrugged, "a little." He didn't answer, she turned gazing over at him, "what?" He had this quirky grin on his face. She sighed, "Chakotay -"

He shook his head, "it's nothing. I'll start dinner," he walked around to the kitchen and began to search the cooler.

She put her hands on her hips while he got dinner started. Standing while in thought, she realized they had a problem. "Chakotay?"

"Yes?" he asked. 

"You can't change for the wedding here," she said. 

"Why?"

"Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she reminded him.

He gazed at her steadily, "Kathryn -" she shook her head. "Where am I supposed to get ready?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Julian will let you get ready at his and Ezri's apartment. But you're not changing here." 

He stared at her knowing the look he was being given. He sighed holding up his hands, "fine, I'll ask him. He probably won't mind." She smiled, he returned it, "oh, by the way, am I wearing my dress uniform or my tuxedo?" 

She sighed, "oh, how I love you in that tux." She sighed, "but, since Admiral Paris is performing the ceremony, I think your dress will be better." 

He nodded, "okay." He was rolling and kneading some bread dough for dinner. "If you're not busy, want to make the salad?" 

She shrugged walking over to him, "that's fine." She pulled the ingredients out of the cooler, a glass bowl from the cupboard and took a small chopping block that was leaning against the back counter wall. "We've got two days until the admiral arrives, are you nervous?"

"No," he said. 

She turned towards him, "no?" He shook his head, "why aren't you?" 

"Because I've been waiting for this day," he replied, "since I met you." Kathryn smiled with love for him, touched by his admission. He sighed, "I am quite happy you came around." 

She walked over beside him, standing very close, "so am I," she said and glanced up at him with desire in her eyes. He stared at her, put the rolled dough aside and took her face in his hands, she reached up taking his hands. "Forget dinner," she whispered desirably.

Chakotay kissed her deeply and lovingly drawing her up against him. She responded as their tongues meshed lovingly. He directed her out of the kitchen and once out of the small, confined space, lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bedroom. 

The next day, Kathryn was approached on the way to her dress fitting by Jake Sisko who asked if both she and Chakotay would grant him an interview. She told him that they wouldn't mind, except that they were getting married in two days and leaving for the Gamma Quadrant the next day. He told her it wouldn't take long, if it was possible they could spare an hour. 

Kathryn was so impressed with Ben Sisko's son, she invited him to dinner that evening. She explained they'd answer any questions he had then, and mentioned how he would enjoy Chakotay's cooking. 

Jake happily accepted, and then they parted.

When she tried on her dress, it fit almost perfectly, except for an occasional nip and tuck, as well as some hemming to the skirt. The seamstress told her it'd be ready the next day and she could pick it up in the afternoon.

Kathryn returned to the lab, informed Chakotay of Jake's interview and that he was joining them for dinner that evening. Chakotay told her he'd have something ready. 

=/\=

When Jake arrived that evening, Kathryn had the table set with Chakotay's china, fresh flowers and some white wine. Chakotay had changed into his beige dress jacket, white shirt and cream trousers. Kathryn wore her white pantsuit with the button-down shirt that fell past her hips.

Jake found the former command team of Voyager quite hospitable and entertaining, also very much in love. He took notes on a padd and was astounded at some of their encounters while in the Delta Quadrant. With all the information he was being given, the stories of aliens and the crew, he decided to turn the piece into a series, where he'd start at the beginning and divide it up in categories. It'd be his best piece yet. 

It was several hours later, after dinner they sat in the living area. Jake in the armchair and Kathryn was curled up beside Chakotay in the corner of the sofa, with his arm around her. They were now talking of their sixth year in the DQ. 

Jake sat forward in astonishment, "so these con artists impersonated both of you and Commander Tuvok?" Kathryn nodded, "what'd you do?"

Kathryn shrugged, "we managed to apprehend them, the stolen merchandise and turned them into the proper authorities."

"That didn't make our reputation," Chakotay added, "much better with them doing that. Once we returned the merchandise, it helped...some."

"So, your reputation preceded you even light years," Jake stated, "before you even arrived."

Kathryn nodded, "unfortunately and some were lies and rumors. Some we managed to prove otherwise." 

Jake shook his head in disbelief, "absolutely amazing." Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at each other and him. He sighed for a moment, "out of all that's happened to the ship and the crew, what's your most memorable moment?" 

"Good or bad?" Kathryn asked. 

"Good," Jake replied. 

"You first," Chakotay told her, kissing the side of her face. 

Kathryn smiled reaching behind her stroking his face, he kissed her hand. Her thoughts drifted back to New Earth, when the Doctor made contact with Starfleet, the talent nights, B'Elanna's baby shower, Voyager first being contacted by Reg Barclay the first time and her dinner's with Chakotay. She smiled at the moments, and then gazed over at Jake, "I'd have to say when Lieutenant Barclay contacted us that first time. It was a moment we've been waiting for so long."

Jake nodded, "I can imagine, it must have been very emotional." 

"To say the least," she said softly. 

Jake then looked at Chakotay, "what about you captain?" 

Chakotay sighed, "well, when Reg contacted us, it was a very happy moment. But I'd hate to sound like a hopeless romantic -" he paused. "It was when I first fell in love with Kathryn. It was the most joyous and scariest moment I've ever felt." 

"Why?" 

"She was my captain," he said, Kathryn turned slightly staring up at him. "And, we had just started to forge our friendship. I didn't expect it to happen, but it just did. I didn't know what was going to happen -well, I did if we stayed on New Earth -" 

"-Oh, that planet you stayed?" Jake inquired. 

Chakotay nodded, "that's right. But when we were rescued, our feelings for each other were put aside for the ship and crew. So," he sighed stroking the side of her face, "we remained the best of friends...until it changed." 

"When was that?" 

He stared at Kathryn, giving her a chance to answer. She stared into his eyes, then she turned back to Jake, "our last night in the Delta Quadrant. Jake-can you not use that quote? This is just between us." 

Jake nodded, "okay. So what would you like me to use?" 

"Just explain our relationship changed," she replied, "when we returned home. I realized it was important we stay together. When Chakotay was finally promoted, I acted on it."

"But you turned down," Jake said shocked, "a position as vice admiral to explore the Delta Quadrant through the wormhole." 

"I didn't want to go back," Kathryn said. "Seven years was a long time and I had to be with Chakotay. Even if that included digging up fossils and artifacts in the Gamma Quadrant."

Jake nodded, "I understand. My father once told me to find happiness where I could." 

"I met him before the ship," she said with a soft smile, "left DS9 seven years ago. He was a very honorable and passionate man. He spoke of you briefly, he was very proud of you then." Jake nodded, "you miss him don't you?" 

"Yes," Jake replied, "but he's with the Prophet's now. So, in a way, he's here in spirit, if not physically. I have a feeling he'll return someday."

Kathryn nodded, "probably." She sighed, it was getting late and she was sleepy. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" 

They finished up the interview with the last few months in the Delta Quadrant and then Kathryn and Chakotay walked him to the door saying goodnight. They also invited him to the wedding in the temple, since Julian and Ezri were also attending.

Once Jake had gone, Kathryn yawned covering her mouth turning away. "I'll help you clean up -" 

"-I'll do it," he said. "You're tired." 

She turned to him, "are you sure?" 

He nodded walking up to her, "yes, go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes," she nodded. He kissed her gently, she responded and then turned away heading into the bedroom. 

When Chakotay finished cleaning up, he turned out the lights and walked into the bedroom finding Kathryn asleep with a padd in her hand and beneath their new comforter and sheets. He quietly changed and joined her in bed, taking the padd from her and putting it on the nightstand.

"Computer, lights off," he said and they went out. He closed his eyes, she sighed softly and he wrapped his arm around her.

Kathryn curled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She moaned, "that was the longest interview I've ever given." 

"I know," he said with a sigh. 

She wrapped her arms around his chest, "goodnight, my love." 

He stroked her hair, "goodnight," and she drifted off to sleep. He lay listening to her breath and thinking of the possibility of her already being pregnant. Considering how many times they'd made love since her arrival, and he wasn't using a booster to prevent pregnancy, neither was she, the odds were pretty good. He fell asleep dreaming of a baby within the next several months. 

The next day, Kathryn and Chakotay awaited the arrival of Admiral Paris. Kira was also planning on being present to welcome him on board the station. A quick rehearsal was planned for that afternoon and Chakotay was cooking dinner that evening.

Kathryn already had her dress in the closet and Julian agreed to let Chakotay prepare in his small apartment. Ezri would get ready in their own but would be with Kathryn for moral support.

Late that morning they stood with Kira outside the airlock as the ship docked. Once clear, the outer lock rolled aside and then the inner hatch did as well. Paris stepped out first, "Admiral Paris, I'm Colonel Kira Nerys, welcome to Deep Space Nine." 

Paris stepped down shaking her hand, "thank you, colonel." He turned to Kathryn and Chakotay, "captain's, let me first congratulate you personally."

Kathryn smiled, "thank you, sir." She stepped up and they embraced gently.

He whispered in her ear, "I told you it'd work out." 

She nodded gazing at him, "I know and I'm so happy I listened." 

Suddenly they heard a baby start crying, but it didn't phase Kathryn or Chakotay figuring it was a passenger's baby. Suddenly a voice said, "can we come out now?" 

Kathryn started recognizing the voice, she looked at Chakotay who also recognized the voice, then to Paris who just smiled. They turned watching Tom emerge and then B'Elanna with the baby. Her face lit into a huge smile, "Tom! B'Elanna!" 

Tom stepped down as they embraced gently, B'Elanna embraced Chakotay who then took the baby from her. "What are you doing here?" he asked them. 

B'Elanna shrugged, "well, we heard you both decided to get married -" 

"-Finally!" Tom said. 

"And, we didn't want to miss the blessed event," she finished. "But we didn't come alone."

"You didn't?" Kathryn said curious and then Harry and Neelix emerged from the airlock. She smiled, "oh, this is unbelievable! We didn't expect any of you."

Harry stepped down, "I want to wish you both the best of everything, Captains."

"Thanks Harry," Chakotay said with a smile as they shook hands. He looked at Neelix, "heard you opened a cafe Neelix. How's business?"

"The mornings and afternoon's have been busy," he replied with a smile. 

The introductions were given to Kira, who then managed to arrange a room for all near each other during their stay on the station. They would all be leaving the day after the wedding, since both Chakotay and Kathryn would be leaving for the dig that afternoon as well. Kathryn told them they'd meet at the temple located on the Promenade in an hour.

=/\=

After the rehearsal ended, Chakotay invited them all to dinner and told them where their apartment was. Tom, however, had heard about the Kitty Hawk and wanted to check it out. Since that was the case, he took Tom to the small starship. Kathryn took B'Elanna, Neelix and Paris to Quark's for a small lunch. Harry decided to join Chakotay and Tom. Shortly before everyone was to arrive for dinner, Kathryn was in the bedroom getting changed when Chakotay entered. "How'd it go?" she asked curiously.

"Great," he sighed, "Tom was so impressed he wanted to 'take her out for a spin' if I recall correctly." 

Kathryn laughed, "that's our Tom!" She glanced over at him, "I've got the table already set. Are you prepared to serve eight instead of three?" 

He shrugged, "it shouldn't be a problem." He walked over to where she stood in the closet as she went through some clothes. Sliding his arms around her waist he said, "are you happy they're here?" 

Kathryn turned to him while wrapping her arms around him. She gazed up at him smiling, "very happy. It's nice most of our friends were able to attend our wedding."

He nodded, "yes, it is," and he kissed her gently. She responded holding him, after a moment he pulled away. "I'd better get dinner started and I have to shower." 

"Sounds good," she said touching his mouth, he kissed her finger and then pulled away with a smile taking off his duty coat and put it on the bed. 

=/\=

Dinner was a happy event for all, as they all caught up on what they all were doing. Kathryn talked over the upcoming dig they were leaving for. Everyone was sitting in the living area with some coffee when Marisola began to cry. B'Elanna sighed, "I'd better put her to bed -" 

Kathryn stood up, "oh, put her on our bed for now -"

"-You don't mind?" 

She shook her head, "no, not at all." Chakotay smiled hearing her reply and watched them both leave the room. 

Inside the bedroom, B'Elanna sat on the made bed with Marisola rocking her to sleep. Kathryn leaned against the wall gazing at her proudly. B'Elanna glanced around the room, if was comfortable and done tastefully. She sighed, "you look very happy." 

Kathryn nodded, "I am and we are." 

B'Elanna sighed, "I don't want to seem out of line, but I think it's wonderful what happened between both of you. Actually, it's about time."

Kathryn smiled and walked over sitting beside her, "if it weren't for Owen, I might never have come here." 

"He's a good man," B'Elanna said. 

She nodded, "yes, he is." 

B'Elanna stared at her former captain, noticing the calmness in her face and eyes. She looked truly content and had an internal glow about her that radiated from her. "Kathryn -?" she glanced at her for approval before continuing, Kathryn nodded. "Nothing ever happened between you and Chakotay while on Voyager, did it?"

Kathryn grinned and shook her head, "no, nothing." B'Elanna nodded, "but, we are now making up for lost time." 

B'Elanna stared at her and then smiled shaking her head. Marisola was now asleep, so she laid the child out on her stomach, put part of the quilt over her small body and stood up. Both she and Kathryn stood for a moment staring down at the sleeping child. Softly she said, "I never realized how wonderful it was having her and to watch her grow."

Kathryn nodded, "I hope to find out shortly myself." 

B'Elanna glanced at her in shock, "are you pregnant?" 

Kathryn sighed gazing over at her, "I might be. I'll know for sure tomorrow." 

"So soon? You're not having morning sickness?" 

She shrugged, "not yet, but I'm going on a feeling." 

"Does Chakotay know?" 

"Not yet," she replied, "but when I know for sure...if I am, it'll be his wedding gift." 

"I think he'll be thrilled," she said. 

"I know he will," Kathryn replied. She sighed, "come on, we can't leave them wondering what we're talking about in here." B'Elanna nodded and they walked out to join the others. They ended the evening a couple of hours later, so Kathryn and Chakotay could get their rest. The ceremony was due to start at 1300 hours. It would be fairly quick, and then the group would go to Vic's for a private party. 

Almost an hour after Tom and the rest left, Kathryn was packing for the dig while Chakotay finished cleaning up. She walked around in her robe with extra clothes under her arm, the bag open on the bed when he walked in. "Packing?" he asked sitting down beside her bag, peeking inside. 

She nodded, "yes, why aren't you?" 

He shrugged, "I already have one ready." She walked over with a small smile putting a pair of tan trousers and beige sweater inside. He reached over grabbing her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. 

"Chakotay not now -" she said with a sigh and moaned softly when he kissed her deeply. She responded wrapping her arms around him, after a moment she gazed at him. "I have to finish packing." 

"Finish in the morning," he told her and leaned over placing a kiss on her neck. She sighed tilting back her head, he trailed a kiss to her throat. 

Kathryn felt her insides grow warm as he placed warm, deep kisses on her throat. A hand was untying her robe, while the other slid up her cupping a breast. She sighed and gazed at him, the desire seen in his eyes. Her breath became short, "I think that can be arranged," he smiled and kissed her again. She managed to pick up the bag and lower it to the floor as he lowered her to the bed. 

Both woke up the next morning in each other's arms to one more session of tender lovemaking. Afterwards, while he made breakfast, she made the bed. She was slightly nervous, since Julian would be calling her after 01100 hours to inform her whether she were pregnant. Chakotay would be gone by that point. They planned the call between it took the time for him to make it between apartments. 

She finished packing as well, while closing the bag her eye caught his dress uniform hanging outside the closet. She smiled softly, very happy this was happening. "Kathryn!" he called from the other room. "If my soon-to-be wife doesn't come out for breakfast soon, it'll get cold!"

"Coming," she called back. She walked out finding him placing their plates on the table. "Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning, my love," he told her with a smile. She walked over to him, he kissed her gently. After a moment gazed at her, "I love you so much." 

"I love you," she replied, she felt her insides trembling, perhaps she was more nervous than she thought. 

He studied her for a moment, "Kathryn are you nervous?" 

She stared back at him, and then sighed, "perhaps, a little." He smiled gently at her, and then took her in his arms holding her close and gently. She rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair and back. She slid her arms around him and said, "I can't believe how far we've come these past five months. We were in the Delta Quadrant, and then we're home." 

He nodded, "now we're getting married today." 

And I might be pregnant, she said to herself. 

Chakotay rubbed her back firmly, "come on Kathryn, let's eat. I'm only going to be here another hour before I have to be at Julian's." 

She gazed at him, "okay," and they pulled away sitting down. 

An hour later he was kissing her goodbye while holding his dress uniform over his shoulder. He held her hand in a gentle grip and gazed at her, "I'll see you in a couple of hours at the temple."

She nodded, "yes, you will." 

"I love you," he told her and walked out. 

Kathryn stood in thought for a moment, and then she turned to take a shower wishing at that moment she had a bathtub to soak in for an hour. With a sigh, she headed to the bedroom when she heard their comm unit beep. She stopped mid-step, her heart lurched to her throat. It beeped again, she forced herself to take a deep breath clenching her hand. Willing herself to move, she walked over to the comm and tapped the channel open, Julian's face appeared. 

"Julian," she said with a nod, she couldn't ask the question. 

He smiled at her, "I only have a moment before Chakotay arrives," she waited. "Kathryn, although it's just an early test and it hasn't been at least three weeks, your endocrine and hormone levels have risen slightly -" 

She groaned saying in her command tone, "Julian -" 

He continued, "but given those factors which are the early signs," he then grinned broadly at her. "I'd have to say you are indeed pregnant." 

Kathryn sighed closing her eyes in complete joy, knowing Chakotay would be very happy. "Is this a positive confirmation?" she asked. 

Julian smirked, "Kathryn even though it's early, I do know the early signs of being pregnant. Congratulations," she didn't say anything. "This is what you both were hoping for, right?" 

She opened her eyes looking at him, then nodded, "oh yes, of course. But, Julian we're going to be gone for five months. Won't I need to be monitored -?"

Julian sighed, "Kathryn with your age and excellent health, I don't see any complications arising. Even on the dig. But when you first start showing after your second trimester, just be sure to rest and don't overdue it." 

"I can assure you," she told him, "soon as Chakotay knows, he won't let me do anything strenuous." 

"You'll be in good hands," he said. He paused for a moment, "oh, and just in case you're wondering, lovemaking is allowed long as you're comfortable." 

Kathryn laughed softly, "well, thank you Julian. But, you might want to reassure Chakotay of that before we leave."

He nodded, "I'd be happy to. Just come to the infirmary before you leave tomorrow." 

"We'll be sure to do that," she said. 

Julian then turned away for a moment, "oh, he's here. Ezri's on the way with your flowers. I'll see you down in the temple, Bashir out," and he cut the link. 

Kathryn wrapped her arms around herself, her joy at the news making her smile. She had to tell him tonight after the dinner party ended and she knew just how she was going to do it. 

Ezri arrived shortly later carrying Kathryn's bouquet of long stemmed pink roses that was tied with a white satin bow. She embraced her congratulating her on the pregnancy and Kathryn thanked her. She then got in the shower and stood for awhile under the pulsating hot water, relaxing her body and mind. 

Before dressing she stood in her bra and panties observing her body from all angles. She never really had a flat stomach, but she knew she wasn't showing yet, it was the thought that she was carrying the child Chakotay and herself had made in their love and passion for each other. 

Once she was dressed, she pulled up the left side of her hair with a special clip that held a white rose with a green sprig leaf. She walked out to Ezri dressed wearing her white satin shoes with an inch heel. Ezri smiled when seeing her, "oh Kathryn, you look beautiful." 

She smiled, "thank you. Now that I know for sure I'm pregnant, I feel incredible." 

"You should," Ezri said. She sighed, "well, we should go," she handed her the bouquet. 

"Ready?" 

"As ever," Kathryn said with a firm nod, although her stomach was fluttering.

=/\=

When she arrived at the temple, some passersby, Bajorians and Starfleet officers had gathered nearby to see her. She swallowed her nerves, Ezri gently patted her arm and they stepped into the doorway. 

"Good luck," Ezri told her, and she walked into the temple. 

Kathryn stood there, there was no music to hear during her walk down the aisle. The ceremony would be brief and memorable. With a sigh, she held the bouquet across her arm and stepped inside. She let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting and the candles that burned throughout the room. 

Soon as they were adjusted, she saw her friends gathered on each side standing and in dress uniform. She spotted Kira and Ezri near the front, the First Minister standing next to Paris, and Chakotay before the altar. Tom stood next to him, then Harry and B'Elanna holding the baby. Their team was also present and she spotted Jake Sisko as well. They all smiled seeing her.

She took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward. The first minister first blessed the ceremony, and then Kathryn handed her bouquet to Ezri who stood closer. She turned back to Chakotay who then took her hands, they smiled at each other. Kathryn felt her eyes growing moist as Paris recited the traditional federation marriage ceremony. 

They recited their own vows however, with Chakotay first. His voice was filled with emotion, "seven years ago we met under extreme circumstances and were forced to work together to get both our crews home safe. During those first two years we learned to trust each other and then I fell in love with you." Tears slipped down her face, "despite all those battles, our arguments, I have always loved you, protected you from harm. Now I plan to be there for the rest of our lives if you'll let me." 

Amidst her tears, she whispered, "I love you -" he gently reached out stroking her tears away. 

Paris was touched by Chakotay's expression of love for her, he smiled gently at them. He then looked at Kathryn and nodded, she gazed up at him, "I felt your love all those years and I denied my own feelings for you because my sense of responsibility and protocol kept me from doing so." She paused, "we argued alright and we also laughed and became the best of friends. I love you long after you fell in love with me. I believe it was when I experienced my afterlife moment and saw you working over my body to revive me."

"You saw that?' he asked softly in awe. 

She nodded, "from that moment I began to love you with my heart and soul. You are the man I have always dreamed about, your tenderness and support filled my heart. I love you so much and to be with you for the rest of my life would be the greatest gift I could have." 

Chakotay lifted her hands up kissing them gently. 

Paris smiled, "now that the vows have been recited, Kathryn will you repeat after me. I, Kathryn Janeway take Chakotay as my wedded husband -" 

Kathryn gripped his hands, "I, Kathryn Janeway take Chakotay as my wedded husband-" 

"-To have and to hold," Paris said, "to love, honor and cherish. In sickness and health, till death us do part." 

"To have and to hold," Kathryn repeated tearfully, "to love, honor and cherish. In sickness and health, till death us do part."

"The ring please," Paris said looking at Ezri, she handed it to him, he then gave Kathryn the ring, who placed the ring on the tip of Chakotay's right middle finger. "Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed." 

"With this ring," she said, her voice wavering. "I thee wed," she slid the ring down to the base of his finger, he smiled at her. 

Paris then turned to Chakotay, "Chakotay repeat after me. I, Chakotay take Kathryn Janeway as my wedded wife -"

And Chakotay repeated the same verse Kathryn first recited. He placed the matching platinum band on her finger when time came and slid it down to the base of her finger. Paris nodded, "you both have pledged your eternal love for each other in front of the Federation and Bajor. It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife written within the laws of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet." Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at each other, "you may kiss your bride." 

Chakotay nodded and took her face in his hands, she lifted her head up and he kissed her gently, pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms around him happily responding, and then they embraced happily. Everyone began to applaud. "Let me now present," Paris said, "Captain's Janeway and Chakotay, married." He stepped forward and shook Chakotay's hand, then embraced Kathryn. Everyone else moved forward to do the same. 

When Kathryn and Chakotay emerged from the temple arm and arm, they received a round of applause from those waiting outside. They smiled and led the group to Quark's who waited for them. They ascended the staircase to the holosuite and Vic's to celebrate. 

=/\=

The party at Vic's took place for several hours and Vic was happy to see Kira again. She smiled and embraced him, happy to be back. Kathryn and Chakotay danced to "All The Way," for their first dance. Tom and B'Elanna were impressed and shocked to find another sentient hologram like the Doctor, but his matrix was only set up for the 1960s. Tom enjoyed it since he was the history buff. 

The last song, everyone danced to, "The Way You Look Tonight," with Chakotay kissing Kathryn at the end. 

When the party was over, they thanked everyone for coming and left the holosuite. When they descended back down to the bar, it was busy with the evening's patrons. Quark was at the bar drying some glasses when both walked up to him. "Quark, thanks for the extended use of the holosuite," Kathryn said. 

The Ferengi nodded with a slight smile, "my pleasure captains."

She leaned closer to him, "do you have a bottle of that champagne I heard about?"

"The Chateau Cleon?" he asked, Kathryn nodded. "In fact I have a 2303 vintage -" 

"-I don't need-"

Quark shook his head, "don't refuse Captain, this is on the house." Kathryn raised her eyebrow glancing at her new husband in shock. Quark nodded with a sigh, "I know, I know, completely unlike me to give anything away." 

"I should say so!" Kathryn replied, knowing about Ferengi's. 

"When do you want it?" 

"Send it up in about l5 minutes," Chakotay said. 

"Already done," Quark said with a nod. They both left with an arm around each other's waist. 

=/\=

A few hours later after the champagne had been delivered and put on ice, they lay in each other's arms after a session of tender lovemaking. He stroked her back gently as she lay curled against him. 

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked her. 

Kathryn didn't respond, she was wondering when to tell him about the baby. Then she sighed, "two weeks ago I was on Earth wondering if you'd ever talk to me again. Now, here we are married, it's just so hard to believe." 

"You believed in us," he said gently and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded, "yes, I did," and then gazed up at him after propping herself up on his chest. He gently traced her eyebrow and then ran his finger down the side of her face to her jaw. "How about we have that champagne?" 

He smiled, "sounds good," and she pulled away sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her as he moved out of bed. She sat watching him walk nude out to the living area. He returned a few moments later with two glasses, she knelt now holding the sheet against her. He stood gazing at her, noticing her hair in disarray and the glow that she held. He smiled, "do you know how beautiful you look?" 

"I feel it," she said and he sat down handing her a glass. He then pulled part of the sheet over his lower torso. She held her glass out, "to us." 

He smiled and touched his glass to hers, the crystal chimed. These were part of the glasses from the set on Voyager. Kathryn was able to take them, separated them, put most in storage and then kept the rest for herself. "To us," he said, "both of us," and they sipped. 

She raised her eyes over the glass at him, and then said, "well, I didn't mean that exactly." He lowered his glass staring at her, "I meant -to the three of us." 

Chakotay blinked, her words sinking in and his eyes widened. She still knelt staring at him, he put his glass down on the nightstand and then moved closer to her. "Kathryn are you -?" she nodded slowly. His face lit up into a huge smile and he reached out taking her shoulders and pulled her to him. 

She gasped, "Chakotay the champagne is getting on the bed -!" 

He grinned, he was so happy, "I don't care!" He kissed her deeply and lovingly. She responded while maintaining a hold on the glass. He took her face in his hands still kissing her gently, and then he gazed at her, running his hand through her hair. "When you thought you were, I didn't know what to believe. This has been confirmed?" 

"Julian told me this morning," she said. 

"But, it's only been two weeks," he claimed. "I know I'm not the scientist here, but I am familiar with how a woman's body changes to pregnancy. It's so soon, I mean -when?"

She took his hand and kissed it gently, "I'd like to think it happened the first night I arrived."

"That was a wonderful night," he told her lovingly. "You gave your heart and soul to me." He kissed her forehead, "still, how come you know this soon?" 

She sighed, "I told you, I had a feeling. So during lunch this week I had Julian test me. Since it was too early to tell for an instant confirmation, it took a couple of days for it to be known." 

"I love you," he said and kissed her again gently. She responded, and then he looked at her again. "Wait. Can we do this? I mean the dig, and making love - ?" 

Kathryn smiled and put her hand on his face gently, "yes to everything. Julian says I'm as healthy and fit for a woman my age to have a baby. Although the first real signs haven't started yet, like morning sickness. I can do anything."

"I'll be with you every morning," he said, "as you go through it." 

"It won't be pretty," she said with a sigh. "And probably neither will I." 

He smiled gently, "you're beautiful all the time, no matter what. Morning sickness and all." 

Her throat tightened with tears, she was so happy to find such a wonderful man that loved her so deeply and passionately. "Oh, Chakotay -" she said, her voice caught. He then took her in his arms, she wrapped hers around him as they sat holding each other. "I love you." 

"I love you to," he said tenderly. "More than life itself." He sighed, "what do we have to do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him. 

"Well, when B'Elanna was pregnant," he replied, "she was going in for pre-natal check ups and everything. We're going to be away for five months."

She caressed his face gently, "I can take care of myself. Besides, Lieutenant Pomar is a trained field medic, like Tom. He can do the check-ups and Julian just said I should take more rests after my second trimester begins." 

"You sure?" 

She frowned, "of coarse I'm sure. We served together for seven years my love. You know I trust my instincts." 

He nodded, "I know, but you're my wife now Kathryn, and no longer my captain. That sheds a whole new light on this." 

"I know you were going to say," she said, "something like this. So Julian will talk with both of us tomorrow to reassure you."

"I love you," he whispered. 

She nodded tracing the tattoo on his face gently, "I love you to." They stared at each other, she kissed him gently and deeply. He responded taking the glass from her, putting it on the nightstand next to his. Then he slid his arms around her drawing her up against him, he lowered her back down to the mattress pressing his body against hers. Hi began to kiss her face as she held him, "make love to me again," she whispered. 

He nodded, "oh, you can count on it, my love," and kissed her gently again. 

They made love again tenderly that night, as he touched her with such gentleness, kissing where the baby was still forming and soon had her crying in his arms from the love and tenderness he was giving her. 

The next day, late morning, Kathryn and Chakotay dressed in civilian clothes to see the Paris', Neelix and Harry off because they all had to return back to Earth. They also had to make sure all the equipment for the dig was loaded and properly stored. And, they had an appointment with Julian before they left. 

B'Elanna embraced Chakotay right before leaving, "congratulations on both the wedding and the baby." 

He nodded, "thanks. I was pretty happy myself. In fact, I'm still thrilled." 

"I know," she said, "you both deserve that type of happiness." 

"B'Elanna come on!" Tom called from inside the airlock. 

Kathryn walked over to them after saying goodbye to Neelix and Harry who then stepped up to the airlock. "I'd better go," B'Elanna said, she looked at Kathryn. "I'm so happy for both of you," and embraced her gently. She pulled away, "good luck on the dig and let us know when you get back." 

"We will," Kathryn said with a nod, "safe trip." 

"Bye," B'Elanna said and stepped up into the airlock. She walked towards the outer lock. Kathryn closed the inner first. They waved as B'Elanna smiled at him one last time and walked through the outer lock, Kathryn closed the lock. 

After a moment Chakotay walked over to her sliding his arm around her waist. She glanced at him and he kissed her gently, "come on," she said gazing at him. "Julian's waiting." He nodded and they walked away from the airlock heading for a lift that would take them to the Promenade. 

=/\=

Their visit to Julian allowed Kathryn and Chakotay to ask any questions both had. Julian told them he had five month's of pre-natal vitamins stocked to their inventory, morning sickness medication and an extra medical tricorder. He also asked her to chart her progress. He made her promise to send a monthly report via subspace at the end of each month to him. Any signs of cramps, bleeding or both, she was immediately to be brought back to DS9. 

And he reassured Chakotay Kathryn was in perfect health. Once past her fourth month, not to lift heavy items. Chakotay told him she wouldn't be doing it anyhow. Julian also told him they wouldn't have to put a halt on their sex life, long as Kathryn was comfortable. 

They thanked him and left, heading up to the Kitty Hawk, where the team was already securing the equipment and the pre-flight check was being done. Chakotay would be at tactical while Kathryn piloted. Another would run the sensors and one other at Ops. Chakotay was in charge of the expedition, but didn't argue with her when she insisted on piloting. The rest of the team would be in their rooms or in the messhall. 

Everyone congratulated them on her pregnancy. Kathryn told them not to worry about her. Right before they departed, Chakotay returned to their apartment to bring down both their bags and lock the apartment up. Kathryn stayed on the ship to finish the pre-flight. Soon as everyone was on board, they closed the airlocks and Kathryn touched the comm button. "Kitty Hawk to Ops."

"Go ahead Kitty Hawk," Kira replied. 

"Requesting permission to depart," Kathryn said. Chakotay smiled at her while sitting at tactical across from her. 

"Permission granted," Kira said. "Proceed to the wormhole at impulse power, good luck and we'll see you in five months." 

"Thank you Ops," Kathryn said. 

"Oh," Kira said quickly, "one more thing Captains. Congratulations on everything. Take care of yourself Captain Janeway." 

Kathryn grinned, "thanks and I will colonel." She disengaged the clamps from the ship. "See you in five months, Janeway out," and closed the link. She backed the ship away from the station and rotated it around towards the wormhole. She glanced at everyone who was on the bridge, "everyone ready?" 

"Let's do it," Chakotay said with a nod. "And Captain?" she stared at him, "I love you." 

Kathryn smiled at him, "I love you too." 

"Hey, get a room you two," Lieutenant Josh Robbins said with a groan.

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed, she tapped the panel and the ship went into impulse. Then in her command tone said, "oh, Josh?"

"Yes?"

"This is a Starfleet ship," she reminded him still smiling. "Don't make me write you up for insubordination." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said subdued. 

Chakotay smiled at her, he shook his head with amusement at his wife, knowing how she was. "Wormhole opening in sixty seconds, we're twenty thousand kilometers away." 

"Viewscreen on," Kathryn said and touched the command, the viewscreen went on. 

Suddenly the black of space was blocked by the opening of the blue and white wormhole, its aperture inviting them in. "Here we go," and the ship entered the wormhole heading to the Gamma Quadrant. 

END   
FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED

Continued with "Heaven In My Heart."


End file.
